


Gaygent's No-Set-Prompt-List-tober 2019

by Gaygent37



Series: Batfam Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Amnesiac Jason, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jason, Butt Plugs, Candy, Come Inflation, Consensual Underage Sex, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Demon Damian, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Fairy Dick, Fisting, Food Porn, Genderbending, Ghost boy Dick, Jason is Ivy's protege, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Misuse of Office Supplies, Nymph Tim, Object Insertion, Oblivious Dick, Oral Fixation, Plant Porn, Prolapse, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Serial Killers, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spanking, Tentacles, Throat Fucking, Undead, age gap, clueless Dick, corn fucking, drugged, food for lube, haunted suit of armor, no capes AU, pumpkin pie misuse, secretary Dick, spell gone wrong, unicorn Jason, vine bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 29,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaygent37/pseuds/Gaygent37
Summary: 31 days of October related prompts (though I did not complete all 31) that did not come from an actual list, and they range from slightly thirsty to 'the fuck did I just read', sopleasetake care reading all the warnings and things for each mini-fic!





	1. Day 1 - Poised and Poisoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Poison  
**Warnings/Tags: JayDick, Jay is Ivy’s protege, Nightwing Dick, aphrodisiacs, nipple play, light bondage**
> 
> **Bingo Square: Drugged**

“Stubborn one, aren’t you?” Jason asked in amusement, glancing at the unmasked birdie sitting in his kitchen chair. “Just ask nicely, and I’ll give you the antidote.”

Dick glared at him the best he could. He bit his cheek to keep from begging for Jason to help him. 

Jason pulled on a pair of red oven mitts and pulled out his freshly baked bread from his oven. The fragrant aroma of the delicious baked bread filled the small kitchen, and Dick gasped when the smell hit his nose. He shivered in his seat, his entire body wishing to arch for more. 

The bread had been heavily dosed with the aphrodisiac - he could smell the sweet scent that was Jason’s signature poison.

But he had to stay strong. Dick could not give into his enemy. Not today, not ever. Dick knew that Jason’s aphrodisiac was non-lethal, unlike his mother’s. But it felt just as strong. 

Dick’s entire body felt hyper sensitive, and even the plants keeping him bound were starting to feel really good, even when they were not touching his exposed skin. 

Still, he had to remain strong. 

Jason set the bread down on the table right next to Dick. “Would you like a slice, Wing?” Jason asked. “It’s lavender bread. My own special recipe.”

Dick moaned through his gritted teeth. The heat that had been previously slowly spreading through his body was now a full raging fire - starved and grasping for sustenance. It was very uncomfortable now, and Dick felt that he might go crazy if he did not get some relief soon. 

His pride was starting to sound a lot less important. 

“C’mon, Dickie,” Jason said, leaning in, his breath tickling Dick’s ear. “Say it. _Tell me what you want_.”

Dick could feel his cheek bleeding. His hips moved against his will, trying to thrust up into anything at all, but he had been pinned tightly to his chair. Finally, he let go of his tortured cheek. “Please,” he croaked. “Ja-Jason, _please_.”

Jason gave a pleased hum. “Please what, Dickiebird?”

“Give me- I need the- the antidote, please!” Dick gasped, his face burning at the thought of his lewd voice begging his enemy for relief.

Jason clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. He moved around the table and crouched down in front of Dick. “I’ll give you a choice,” he said as he gently traced a fingertip up Dick’s thigh, drinking in the way the other man tensed and jumped in his seat. “I could give you the antidote…” Jason procured a little yellow pill between his fingers. “Or, I could give you something better.”

Jason’s hands reached the most sensitive parts of Dick’s inner thighs now, and even through the Nightwing uniform, every touch felt like electric sparks. Then, Jason was gently rubbing his fingers over the hard bulge that was Dick’s cock. 

Dick cried out loudly. His hips bucked up into Jason’s hands, and to his surprise, the plants holding his hips down gave, and the touch became firmer. It felt so good to have Jason’s rough palm cupping his cock that was so needy and desperate. 

Suddenly, Jason took his hand away. Dick almost sobbed at the loss of his touch. 

“What’s your choice, Dickie?” Jason asked, grinning widely. 

Dick knew he should choose the pill. It would take a few hours, but the effects would go away, and Dick could sleep away his exhaustion. But as his lust-filled gaze met the evergreen mischief in Jason’s eyes, Dick knew what he _wanted. _What he wanted down to his very core. 

Still, he forced himself to croak, “An-Antidote. Just- Just give me…” Dick licked his lips, his eyes drifting down to Jason's hand.

Jason kept his eyes locked on Dick’s face, only raising an eyebrow when Dick trailed off. 

Dick swallowed hard. “Please touch me,” Dick ended up whispering in shame.

Jason beamed. “Of course, Dickiebird,” he murmured, pocketing the pill and putting both hands firmly on Dick’s thighs. 

The hot and heavy pressure of Jason’s hands made Dick groaned weakly. Jason’s hands felt so big and strong, and Dick knew instinctively that Jason would take care of him. 

The burning warmth traveled up Dick’s legs and was soon caressing his hard cock again, but suddenly, it was not enough. Dick needed more. 

“Zipper,” he gasped. “In the back, _please_. Jay, get- get this off!”

Jason was delighted to. A tiny little vine found the near invisible zipper of Dick’s suit and slowly started dragging it down. Jason watched with rapture as Dick’s body slowly became visible to him. He wasted no time latching onto the dusky nipples. 

Dick was so responsive to having his nipples teased. Jason hummed quietly as he suckled, licked, and scraped his teeth over Dick’s nipples.

“So good for me, aren’t you?” Jason asked, blowing a puff of air onto Dick’s wet nipples. Dick shivered and whimpered. “Aren’t you?” Jason asked again, flicking one of Dick’s nipples. 

Dick gasped. “Yes! _Ah_, I’m so- so good for you, Jay!”

“Absolutely perfect,” Jason grinned. “I can’t wait to ravish you.”


	2. Day 2 - Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Corn Maze  
**Warnings/Tags: Dick/Corn, plant porn, initial dubious consent, anal sex, bondage, sentient corn maze, getting lost**

“Damn it,” Dick grumbled. 

He was hopelessly lost. He had been walking down the row for ten minutes now, but the edge did not seem to be getting closer, nor could Dick hear anyone nearby. 

“Hello?” he called loudly, hoping someone would hear him through the thick rows of corn. 

Dick glanced worriedly at the sun. Within an hour, it would be dark, and Dick would be even more hopelessly lost in corn. He silently cursed himself for dragging his brothers out into a legendary haunted corn maze “in the spirit of October”. He then cursed Jason for suggesting that they should play hide and seek because “walking through corn is no fun as a group”. 

Now Dick was lost, the sun was setting, and he may be sacrificed by a cult of children or something equally horrible soon.

Suddenly, Dick realized that it was completely silent. Aside from the gentle swishing of the corn, there was no noise. Not even the crowing of the ravens that littered the cornfields. Dick could not help but shiver. He walked a little faster, glancing behind him every few seconds. 

There was a rustle behind him. Dick froze. His eyes darted from left to right, but he saw nothing. 

“It’s just a mouse,” Dick said to himself. He took a deep breath. “Just a little mouse, Dickie. Keep walking.”

Dick whirled around, and he started walking again. He promptly tripped over a rock and fell onto the path with a _thud_. 

Dick groaned as he spat out a pebble and licked over his split lip. Could his day get any worse?

The answer was yes. Of course it could. 

Dick felt something brush against his ankle, then another on his calf. Dick scrambled back in alarm, batting at his legs but seeing nothing. Suddenly, from both sides of him, something shot out of the corn and pinned him back on the ground with incredible strength. 

Dick cried out and started struggling before he could see what was holding him down. They were corn stalks. Actual corn stalks. Dick’s stopped moving in shock, his eyes bugging out of his head. 

But he was snapped out of his shock when two more stalks slipped their leaves under Dick’s shorts and started pulling them downwards. 

“What the heck is happening?!” Dick whimpered, struggling anew again. But as the corn stalks moved down his legs, Dick could feel the silk of the corn running down his unfairly sensitive thighs. It made his legs tremble, and unfortunately, blood started rushing downwards towards his crotch. 

When his shorts were tossed a short distance away, the stalks came back for Dick’s boxers. They also came off easily enough, leaving Dick lying on the ground, half naked and half hard.

The stalks of corn straightened. Then, Dick watched with wide eyes as the husks of the corn started peeling back all on its own.

“Oh, no, no, no,” Dick said helplessly when he realized what was happening. “Mr.- Mr. Corn?”

To his surprise, the peeling paused.

Dick cleared his throat when he realized that the corn was waiting for him to finish. He quickly took a deep breath. “I don’t- I don’t think you really want to… y’know, fuck me,” he said. 

The corn stalk tilted to the side a little, almost like it was cocking its head. 

“You- You see,” Dick said. “I won’t do you any good. I’m human, you’re… a plant.”

The corn pulled back sharply, the hulls snapping shut stiffly.

“No, no!” Dick quickly said. “I didn’t mean it that way,” he said quickly. “You’re a wonderful plant! We’re just not compatible,” he explained, hoping it would make sense to the corn.

The hulls of the corn softened almost imperceptibly.

“Um, you see, humans… humans don’t normally… er, _mate _with live plants,” Dick said. He licked his lips, thinking for a second, what it would be like to be fucked by sentient plants. He imagined himself on his hands and knees, ass high up in the air with a thick, peeled ear of corn splitting him apart. He nearly moaned aloud at that image. “See, it would- it would hurt for me. When- When humans mate with each other, we, uh, we usually have something called lube to make it… not hurt.”

The stalks did not move in response. 

Dick did not know what else to say. His eyes kept drifting back to the ears of corn, now wrapped up in their hulls, but Dick could not help but think about how the firm kernels would feel inside of him. It was starting to sound less and less like a bad idea. 

“So, um,” Dick said breathlessly.

The stalks of corn moved, slower. They leaned down over Dick, so close that Dick went cross-eyed looking at it. His nostrils flared as he breathed in the sweet scent of fresh corn.

At the same time, he felt something pushing up his t-shirt, gently. The soft silks of the corn brushed over his stomach and the broad leaves skimmed over his hardened nipples. 

Dick let out soft gasp at the touch, his eyes fluttering shut. He let his head fall back, not caring that he was lying on the dirty ground. When he opened his eyes again, the stalk in his face was gone. He gave a whimper that was more needy than scared when he saw the hulls peeling back again, revealing the pale yellow kernels of corn. 

Unconsciously, Dick’s legs spread a little bit. His cock was now fully hard and lying against his thigh.

Out of the corn on either side of him, more stalks appeared. Two hooked under Dick’s knees and brought his legs up to his shoulders, holding him firmly, but not cruelly so. Its leaves wrapped around Dick’s legs, silks caressing Dick’s thighs all the while. 

He shivered at how surprisingly good that felt. Still, he was a bit nervous about how he was going to take the thick ears of corn inside him without prep. Sure, Dick regularly took it up his ass (he was a bit of a slut), but nothing as thick as the ear of corn. And at the same time, he was also excited about it. 

“Please go slowly,” he said, swallowing hard as he watched the stalk approach him between the legs. 

It paused for a second, almost as if staring at Dick. Then, instead of poising the peeled corn at his entrance, it put another shelled ear of corn at his entrance instead. Dick was about to furrow his eyebrows when the hull of the corn suddenly seemed to tighten. Dick watched in amazement as juice started flowing out of the top of the ear, dripping out onto his hole. 

The peeled ear of corn started to rub the corn juice into his hole. Dick moaned quietly at the feeling of the kernels rubbing against his sensitive rim. The silks were getting wet and dragging so nicely against his clenching flesh. 

It was not long before the corn juice was dripping down his back, and he was practically soaked. He was also dying to be penetrated and to feel the corn inside of him. 

“_Ah_, please, Mr. Corn! That’s- That’s enough juice, please, please, please fuck me!” Dick moaned, unable to believe that he was actually saying those words. “Just- Just go slow.”

Dick moaned low in his throat when he felt the head of the corn starting to push inside him, stretching him apart so deliciously. More corn juices ran into him, slicking up his insides. He felt the dull aching of being pushed past his limits, but he gritted his teeth as his plant lover gently eased its way inside of him. 

After a few minutes, Dick felt the ear stop moving, and Dick dared to glance between his legs. 

“Oh my god, you’re inside me,” he whimpered, staring at the thick corn ear inside of him. He clenched reflexively, but the corn had no give in it. Somehow, that made it all the hotter. 

After a minute, the corn started pulling out, slowly, slowly, slowly. Then, it pushed deep into him again, a little quicker than before. In those same measured thrusts, the corn stalk thrust into Dick a little harder and a little faster each time. Soon, it was fucking Dick just the way he liked it. 

“Yes, yes, yes!” Dick yelled, not caring if anyone heard him. “Fuck _yes_, that feels so good, Mr. Corn! Fuck me, Mr. Corn, fuck me!”

The corn’s kernels felt slick and delicious sliding inside of him, the bumps and ridges rubbing so perfectly along his prostate. The wet silks of the corn were also tickling his insides, and the stalks that surrounded him outside caressed his skin. It was all too much for Dick.

With a couple more thrusts of the corn against his prostate, Dick was cumming. He bucked wildly as he came, spurting his cum all down his stomach and his rumpled shirt. His hole clenched rhythmically around the ear of corn, almost like he was trying to milk it. 

After Dick came down from his orgasm, breathing hard and thoroughly exhausted, the ear of corn slowly pulled out of him. Its silks were wet and droopy as its hull closed around it, encapsulating it within the green leaves once more. 

“Thank you, Mr. Corn,” Dick panted as his legs were slowly lowered back down to the ground. 

The stalks let go of his arms, and his shorts and underwear was also returned to him. 

Dick pushed himself up into a sitting position, groaning slightly as he felt a little gush of corn juice spill out of him. His hole was still tender and gaping, clenching around nothing, but somehow, it felt good.

Dick smiled as he watched the stalks of corn merge back into the rows on either side of him. He took his time getting his clothes back on, picking away strands of corn silk that had dried onto his thighs and ass. When Dick stood, he glanced at the sunset. There was only about ten, maybe fifteen minutes of sunlight left, and he was still lost. 

“Hey, Mr. Corn?” Dick called out. “Mind showing me the way out?” he asked. “I’m quite lost, honestly.”

For a second, there was no movement in the silent cornfield, but almost like someone was listening, a gentle breeze blew through the field, making the stalks sway in one direction. 

“Ah,” Dick said. “No wonder,” he mused with a little grin. “I was going the wrong way.”


	3. Day 3 - Witch's Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Witches and Warlocks  
**Warnings/Tags: DamiTim, Witch Tim, aged up Fem!Damian, spell gone wrong, implied sex, unabashed staring**

Tim sprinkled a few drops of the amber liquid onto the ground. Nothing happened, so Tim sighed. 

“Well,” he said, looking at his familiar. “Looks like I’m a hopeless at this magic thing after all.”

“_Maybe you didn’t do the spell correctly. It wouldn’t be the first time you do that,” _his cat said, licking his paw. 

“But I did everything you said, Corduroy!” Tim said, setting the cup aside and quickly going to look at the spell book again. He recited the final instructions aloud. “’Stir clockwise three times as the sun is setting and chant the spell forwards and backwards until the sun has set. Let rest overnight without any disturbances.’“

Tim frowned and looked at his black cat, which sat there without a care in the world. 

“Corduroy,” Tim said slowly. “You didn’t touch my spell last night, _did you_?

Corduroy gave him the stink eye. “_Of course not,” _Corduroy snarked. He padded away from Tim to go groom himself somewhere else. 

Tim sat down heavily in the kitchen chair. “I don’t know why my spells never work,” he said miserably. Just then, a knock on the door made him jump up in alarm. “Shit!” he cried. “Damian’s supposed to come after lunch! I totally forgot!”

He scrambled around, shoving his spell books and questionable ingredients away as fast as possible. There was another insistent knock on the door. 

“Coming, coming!” Tim yelled as he tossed his notebook into the fridge out of desperation. He ran to the door of his cottage and pulled it open, glaring down at the young teen. “What’s the rush?” he asked. 

Damian was Tim’s best friend’s little brother, but since his best friend was out of town for a week, he had asked Tim to check in on Damian once a day. However, Damian had taken it upon himself to find his own way over to Tim’s cottage and check on Tim instead. Nosy brat, really. 

“I can tell you were in no hurry,” Damian said, setting into Tim’s house without being invited. He looked at Corduroy and frowned at the cat. “Have you been feeding your cat, Drake? He looks malnourished.”

“He’s not- He’s not _malnourished_!” Tim protested. 

“_The kid’s right,” _Corduroy said. “_You should give me more food, Tim.”_

“Shut up,” Tim snarled. 

“Excuse me?” Damian asked, turning around and glaring at Tim. 

Tim waved his hand quickly. “Nothing, nothing. I wasn’t talking to you. I was talking to… to Corduroy. Anyway, you want something to eat? Drink?”

Damian narrowed his eyes at Tim before ignoring him and heading to the kitchen. Tim sighed and shook his head. He threw Corduroy one last glance before following Damian. 

He froze in the doorway when he saw his failed cup of spell lowering from the young teen’s mouth. 

“Damian!” Tim said, rushing forward and snatching the cup away. 

“What?!”

“You can’t- Oh my god,” Tim said, worrying that the teenager would start sprouting weird appendages. He quickly poured the spell down the sink and setting the cup aside. “You can’t just drink whatever’s lying around,” he said with a heavy sigh. “It could’ve been dangerous.”

Damian snorted. “I doubt you’d leave poison lying around like that, Drake. It was pretty good though. What kind of tea was it?”

Tim stared at him for a second, then shook his head. “It’s… just something I threw together,” he said quickly. “I’ll get you some water.”

He turned around and poured Damian a glass of water. When he turned back around, he was no longer facing a short teenager. No, he was facing a woman. A full grown, _very mature _woman. She had long, glossy black hair, and Damian’s sharp green eyes. Her lips were full and rosy, and she was every bit Tim’s type. 

“Um-”

“What is it?” Damian asked. Then, _she_ gasped, looking down at herself. “What the fuck, Drake?” she asked. “I- You turned me into a female!”

“Umm…” Tim’s throat was dry. 

Damian looked back up at him. Then, she scoffed, crossing her slender arms over her large chest. “You’re drooling, Drake.”

“Sorry,” Tim croaked. “I, uh, I don’t know- It should wear off?”

“Should wear off?” Damian asked. 

Tim shrugged helplessly, unable to keep his eyes on Damian’s new face, though that was very attractive too. He could feel something getting excited as well. 

“Oh, god,” Tim whimpered. “I am _so _sorry,” he said, tearing his gaze away as shame rushed up his face. “Please don’t tell Jason! I’ll fix it, I swear-”

Damian sighed and pursed her lips. “I won’t tell my brother,” she said slowly. “On one condition.”

“What is it?” Tim asked. 

Damian smirked. “How about you show me a good time? I’ve always wondered how females experience pleasure…”

Tim gave a little moan. He wasted no time leading Damian to his bedroom. 

What can he say? Tim was a weak man.


	4. Day 4 - Tender and Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Apple Orchard  
Warnings/Tags: JayTim, Nymph Tim, Farmer Jason, making out, dirty talk

Jason stepped off of his tractor in the middle of his orchard. 

“Timothy!” he called, his hands cupped around his mouth. “Tim!”

The orchard was silent to his call, aside from the chirping of birds, and the crunching of leaves under his feet. 

Suddenly, something launched out of the tree in Jason’s peripheral vision, and he turned just in time to catch the flying figure. He got an armful of tree nymph, laughing and hugging Jason’s neck tightly. 

“Jason!”

“Hey, Timbo,” Jason grinned, spinning his nymph around in a circle before setting him down. “How’re the apples coming along today?”

Tim grinned at him. His amber eyes were unnaturally large, and the sprinkle of freckles on Tim’s face was delicate and light compared to Jason’s freckles from working in the sun. Tim was the epitome of grace and beauty, and Jason was always breathless looking at him. 

“Why don’t you see for yourself?” Tim asked coyly, a light blush tinging his pale features. 

Jason’s grin was feral as he rushed forward. Tim stepped backwards until he was pressed up against the trunk of one of the apple trees. Jason tilted Tim’s chin up before leaning down at capturing Tim’s lips in an open-mouthed kiss.

Jason moaned when he tasted Tim. Tim tasted like the freshest of apples, so _sweet_. Jason licked his way deeper into Tim’s mouth, his tongue probing Tim’s around his mouth. Their teeth clashed, but neither of them minded. Tim hooked his arms over Jason’s shoulders and pulled him down deeper. 

“Mhmm,” Tim moaned, pressing his body flush against Jason’s as well. 

He reveled in the feeling of the hot, hard flesh that was Jason’s chest. Tim himself was slim and delicate, so he loved the contrast of their bodies. They were made for each other. 

Tim broke the kiss, smiling and licking his lips. “Well?” he asked in a hushed voice. “What do you think of my apples?”

“They’re delicious,” Jason rasped. “Almost ready for picking.”

“Mmm,” Tim groaned deep in his throat. “I can’t wait for harvest to be over,” he said. “Then, I can have you back inside me again, and again, and again.”

Jason laughed. “You’re insatiable.”

Tim giggled and winked up at his farmer. “Of course I am,” he said. “And don’t act so innocent. You know that _you’re _the reason my apples taste better than the apples from other orchards.”

Jason pressed another hot kiss to Tim’s mouth, savoring more of Tim’s sweet taste. “I’m aware,” he said. “After all, no other farmer in a hundred mile radius can get you that special seed like I can.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

Tim licked his lips. “I can’t wait to taste that seed again, Mr. Farmer.”

“Don’t worry, Timmy,” Jason said, leaning in again. “We’ve got _all _winter.”


	5. Day 5 - Anonymity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Masks  
**Warnings/Tags: JayDick, no capes, soulmates, secretary Dick, blowjob**

The club was a special one.

Everyone who entered had to wear a mask, one that could not be taken off anytime during the visit, even if someone wanted to. The club was a place for complete anonymity. 

People who entered somehow forgot their names, their friends’ names, and any personal information. Any meetings sparked within the club were sadly lost after exiting the club because that was just how the club worked. No one could explain it. It was mysterious, and perhaps a bit magical.

Dick liked going to the club just to people watch. At the club, people could really be themselves, behind the masks that let them be anyone they wanted for that night. 

Dick sat at the bar, nursing his glass of expensive wine and absently rubbing the spot on his forearm, where his soul mark usually was. However, since entering the club, the soul mark seemed to have disappeared from his skin. Dick missed its comforting presence, but he knew he would get it back when he left. 

Dick swirled his wine in his glass and took another sip. 

“Hey.”

Dick turned to glance over his shoulder, and he saw another masked man standing there. “Hello,” Dick said politely, turning to face the masked stranger. 

“Um,” the man chuckled awkwardly. “My friends told me to come talk to you,” he explain. “They want me to-” the man stopped talking. Then, he held out his hand. “Ah, I’m J-” His lips turned into a frown as he realized he could not get his name out. 

Dick laughed. “First time here?” he asked. 

The man huffed. “Obvious?”

Dick shrugged. “Not to worry,” he said. “I’ve done it a few times too. You’ll get used to it though.” Dick took the man’s hand. “Call me Ric.”

“Ric?”

Dick nodded. “It’s not what I go by, but I’ll still answer to it,” Dick explained. “And you’re just J?”

The man laughed. “Yeah. Just J sounds good. So, can I buy you another glass of whatever you’re having, Ric?”

Dick quirked an amused smile. “No offense, but it’s a pretty expensive glass of wine,” he said. 

J sat down next to him and waved the masked bartender over. “Another glass of wine for him,” he said firmly. 

Dick gave a little sigh. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

When Dick’s wine came, J pulled out his wallet and opened it. “How much?” he asked. 

“Forty-six.”

J handed the bartender a crisp fifty. “Keep the change,” he said. 

Dick raised an eyebrow behind his mask. “Showing off?” he asked. He still curled his fingers around his second glass of wine. After a second’s consideration, he pushed it towards J. 

J glanced at him. “It’s yours,” he said. “Yes, that was a bit of a ridiculous price, but I said I’d get you another glass.”

Dick laughed. “Now, now,” he said. “You may be a gentleman, but I can’t let you buy me that.” He started reaching into his own back pocket. 

J shook his head. “Ric, really. It’s alright. My friends didn’t let me treat them tonight, so it’s only fair I get to treat _someone_.”

Dick paused. “You paid fifty dollars for a glass of _wine_. Really, J, let me-”

“I think you’re really interesting,” J blurted out. 

“I’m sorry?” Dick asked. “What do you mean?”

J gave Dick a smile. “Well, a lot of people come here to do and say things they would never say in their ‘real’ life. But this whole time you’ve been here, you’ve just sat here, nursing your wine and watching people. You’re different.”

“Maybe I’m just not in the mood for hooking up with random strangers in the club bathrooms tonight,” Dick said, sipping and finishing his first glass of wine. “Or maybe I was just looking for the right person.”

“No,” J chuckled. “I don’t know how I know, but I know you’re not. I just… have a feeling that you’re special. Special enough for that glass of wine, certainly.”

Dick looked at J intently, staring straight into the blue eyes behind the mask. Dick had not noticed it before, but there was something different about J. Dick could sense his genuineness somehow. 

“Okay,” Dick said softly. “Say I am different,” he said. “What now?”

“Let me show you?”

Dick thought about it for a while. He stared at J, his sweet smile and his bright eyes, and Dick really could not find any ill will in the man. 

“Okay,” he agreed. 

~~~

Dick tapped his pen against his lip, unable to concentrate at the task at hand. Last night was a bit of a blur, but not enough of a blur that Dick did not know what happened after he followed J into the back rooms. 

The club had a few rooms specially reserved for those who could pay to use it. And Dick did not even have the time to protest before J slipped security a couple bills that Dick was sure were hundreds. 

They had collapsed onto the sofa together, and Dick just remembered laughing at J’s jokes until his sides hurt. His wine glass had to be set aside because he physically could not take any more liquid into his body otherwise he might pee himself. 

They also ended up making out a lot. And a lot of groping around. Dick’s shirt may have come off at one point, and J’s hands definitely touched every part of his upper body. Maybe several times.

Absently, Dick touched his neck, where the dark hickies were thankfully hidden by his collar. The night had been one of the best nights Dick had ever had. Two glasses of amazing wine and even better company. Needless to say, Dick was actually quite upset to know that he will never see J again, and if they do, Dick will never know. 

“Hey!”

Dick’s eyes snapped up. “Hm? Oh, Bertha.”

The old lady glared down at him. “Do you have Mr. Todd’s reports done yet?” she snapped.

“Uh, yes,” Dick said, flipping through the mess on the his desk before pulling out a stapled packet. “Right here.”

“Humph!” Bertha said. “I don’t see why Mr. Todd had to hire you,” she grumbled. “You are never doing your work.”

“Maybe because he likes looking at my pretty face?” Dick answered half-heartedly, already more than used to Bertha’s bitchiness.

“Mr. Todd would never!”

As the she stormed away, Dick sighed and his eyes flickered across the hall to where Mr. Todd’s office door was open. The man was frowning at his computer screen, eyebrows pulled together in concentration. 

Even like that, he was so very attractive. Maybe a little less attractive than yesterday because Dick was pretty sure he was still enamored with J at the moment, so much so that his crush on Mr. Todd was almost a distant memory. 

Just then, Dick snapped out of his thoughts, and he realized that Mr. Todd was staring at him, eyebrows raised in silent question. 

Dick blushed hard, quickly looking down. 

“Mr. Grayson,” Mr. Todd’s voice called from across the hall. “A word?”

“Shit,” Dick cursed. He stood up and reflexively brushed himself off. “Yes, Mr. Todd?” 

Mr. Todd gestured for him to come in and close the door. “I’m curious,” Mr. Todd started, leaning back in his chair and tapping his pen against his lip. 

Dick licked his own lips as he stared, wondering if he picked up the pen tapping habit from watching Mr. Todd all the time, or if he had always done that. “Yes?” he asked. 

“Ms. Bernard mentioned something to me about you once,” Mr. Todd said slowly.

“Bertha?” Dick blinked in surprise. “I- I mean, what did Ms. Bernard mention?”

“She said you liked expensive wines.”

Dick’s eyebrows furrowed slightly. “Uh, yes. Yes, I do. How did she-”

“She was your Secret Santa last year,” Mr. Todd explained. “You had some expensive wines on your wish list.”

“Oh,” Dick said, feeling dumb.

“Well, Mr. Grayson,” Mr. Todd said. “It just so happens that I have a $300 bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon at home, and I don’t drink red wines, so I thought I’d gift it to my favorite secretary.”

Dick’s mouth opened and closed a couple of times. “I, uh, Mr. Todd, that’s really too generous,” he said with a weak laugh as his heart pounded wildly at being called Mr. Todd’s favorite secretary. 

Mr. Todd waved his hand dismissively. “Though I do have one thing I would like to know.”

Dick stopped smiling quickly. “Yes?”

“By any chance,” Mr. Todd said. “Is your soul mark on your forearm?”

“Huh?” Dick reached for his arm, giving himself away. “I- why would you want to know that, Mr. Todd?”

Mr. Todd smiled warmly. “I hope I’m not being too intrusive,” he said. “But what _is _your soul mark?”

Dick looked down, gulping. “Oh, it’s not- it’s not too intrusive,” he said. “I’m just not used to… talking about soul marks with my boss,” he said quickly. He blushed harder. “It’s… It’s a wineglass…?”

Mr. Todd laughed. “Really?” he asked, sitting up. “That’s adorable.”

“It- It is?”

“Reflects your tastes, does it not?” Mr. Todd asked. “A wine glass for a wine man.”

“Y-Yeah,” Dick said with a small smile. 

There was a moment of silence. Then, Mr. Todd gestured for Dick to come closer. “C’mere,” he said softly. 

Dick took a few steps forward. “Yes?”

Mr. Todd pushed his chair back and stood up. He started unbuckling his belt. 

Dick’s eyes nearly bugged out. “Mr.- Mr. Todd, what-”

“Oh, calm down,” Mr. Todd said, pushing his pants down a bit to reveal his upper right thigh. Dick’s eyes bugged out even further to see that Mr. Todd had a wine bottle on his thigh, in the middle of pouring into an invisible wineglass.”

His eyes snapped back up to Mr. Todd. “Is that…”

“Your matching soul mark?” Mr. Todd said softly, his voice almost breathy. “I think so.”

“Can I-”

Mr. Todd nodded. Dick stepped forward and slowly dropped to his knees, his trembling hand hovering over Mr. Todd’s thigh. Then, he touched the soul mark, feeling the slow burning warmth course through him. Dick gasped softly. 

His eyes flickered up to Mr. Todd, who looked back down at him. Mr. Todd swallowed hard. 

Just then, the clicking sound of heels started to come towards the door. Panicking, Dick ducked under Mr. Todd’s desk, and Mr. Todd sat back down, not having time to get his pants back up. He pulled himself in as the door opened. 

Dick could hear Mr. Todd’s disapproving voice as he said, “Ms. Bernard, please, please, _knock.”_

Bertha did not answer. Instead, she started rattling off something about a missed meeting. Dick, meanwhile, had rolled up his sleeve and placed his arm next to Mr. Todd’s soul mark. 

He felt Mr. Todd shift slightly under him as heat burned through their bodies again. 

Without thinking, Dick pressed his lips against Mr. Todd’s soul mark, and Mr. Todd jerked in surprise. The heat became even stronger, tinged with a lovely pleasurable haze. It was a similar buzz to when Dick had had a couple of glasses. 

Just then, Mr. Todd pulled back out, and Dick crawled back out. 

“_Fuck_,” Mr. Todd said, his eyes drinking in Dick and the soul mark on his arm. “I knew it was you, you know.”

Dick was confused again. “Mr. Todd-”

“Please, call me Jason,” he murmured, cupping Dick’s face. “You’re my soul mate, baby. Mr. Todd’s bit formal, don’t you think? Besides,” Jason said, his smile growing a little sly. “We’ve already been well acquainted.”

“Well acquainted?”

“That was your last night, wasn’t it?” Jason asked, his thumb running over Dick’s cheek. “Ric, you called yourself?”

Dick’s eyes widened comically. “How’d you know-”

Jason laughed. “I guess I owe you an explanation. See, you had a couple classes of wine last night, so I don’t think you really felt it when I touched your soul mark, but I felt that, and I _knew _I had to find you,” Jason breathed, moving in little by little as he spoke. 

“But how did you know it was me?” Dick breathed into the inches between them. 

Jason smiled a little. “I own the club, baby. I’m allowed to break the rules.”

“You- You _own_ the-” Dick snapped his mouth shut suddenly. “Oh,” he said instead. 

Jason laughed. “You’re so adorable. You always are.”

“You think I’m cute?” Dick asked shyly.

“I’m not blind, of course I do,” Jason said. “You know, I’ve actually be suspecting you were my soulmate for a while now. We’ve got a lot of the same habits. And last night, I just had to confirm it,” he said.

“Well, um, I’ve kinda been… crushing on you… just a little,” Dick admitted, his eyes darting away from Jason’s face in embarrassment.

“Oh, baby,” Jason grinned. “So fucking cute. Can I kiss you?”

Dick gave a small laugh. “We did plenty of that last night,” he said. “I don’t see why you’re asking now. But yes, you ca- _mmph!_”

Jason cut him off, capturing Dick’s lips instead. At the same time, he grabbed Dick’s arm, hand enclosed around Dick’s wineglass. The heat that followed was immediate, making the kiss all the more intimate. 

With his other hand, Jason pulled Dick’s free hand to his own thigh. By a small miscalculation, he also pulled Dick off balance a bit, so Dick’s hand ended up on Jason’s crotch, which was not unwelcome. And Dick did not move his hand away either. 

Jason moaned into this kiss as Dick’s warm palm gently rubbed his clothed cock. Blood immediately rushed down there, and it was not long before he was hard and straining in his briefs. 

“Fuck, Dickie,” Jason groaned against Dick’s lips. 

Dick pulled away with a dazed look in his eyes. “Can I- Can I suck you off?” he asked in a breathless voice. 

“Right here?” Jason asked, knowing that he wanted nothing more than for Dick to suck him off right there. 

Fortunately, Dick nodded. 

Jason wasted no time lifting his hips and pulling his briefs down. Dick eagerly helped, his hand wrapping around Jason’s hard cock - thick, veiny, and heavy in his palm. 

Dick leaned in and let his lips wrap around the head of Jason’s cock. He swirled his tongue around, taking in Jason’s taste. Then, he pushed himself down, nearly getting Jason’s cock all the way down his throat before his gag reflex kicked in, and he had to pull back.

Jason however threw his head back and groaned. He threaded his fingers into Dick’s hair and pushed him back down. He felt the way Dick’s throat fluttered around his cock, and like a teenager, Jason blew his load into Dick’s hot mouth. 

“Fuck!” he grunted as he shot ropes of cum down Dick’s throat. 

Dick looked up at him, his hands gripped on Jason’s thighs and unintentionally over his soul mark. His eyes were teary and wet, but he stayed down, swallowing around Jason’s cock. 

After another few seconds, Jason pulled back, allowing Dick to take a wet breath. 

“Shit,” Jason said. “Sorry about that, Dickie. Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Dick laughed and shook his head. “I’m fine,” he said, clearing his throat of leftover cum. He grinned wider. “Perfect, actually.”

Jason gave a relieved laugh. “I swear I can usually hold out longer,” he said, his cheeks tinged with a bit of red. “But that was…” He gave a low whistle. “Amazing, Dickie. You’re amazing.”

Dick rubbed his hand over Jason’s soul mark, and he smiled up at his soul mate. “Of course I am,” he said. “I was made for you.”


	6. Day 6 - Until Sunup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Summoning Demons  
**Warnings/Tags: DamiDick, demon!Damian, human Dick, demon bonding, anal sex, cum inflation, butt plug, cuddling**
> 
> **Bingo Square: Supernatural AU**

“Trick or treat!”

The door opened, and the young kids held out their candy baskets to the man on the other side, who wore a frown and a set of very realistic horns. He also had a huge bowl of candy in his hands. He wore a shapeless black robe that was ripped and torn all over.

“What are you supposed to be? A trash bag?” the little girl dressed as a fairy asked rudely, staring at his raggedy costume.

The man sighed heavily, and in a monotonous voice, he said, “I’m a grim reaper.”

“Grim reapers don’t have horns. And they have those curvy knives,” she said pointedly. 

“Well this grim reaper has horns and no _scythe_,” the man snapped. “Do you want your candy or not?”

He grabbed large handfuls for each child, and purposefully only gave half a handful to the fairy girl.

She opened her mouth to complain but found the door promptly shut in her face.

“Damian,” a voice scolded from elsewhere inside the house. “Were you rude to the little kids again?”

“Of course not, Grayson,” Damian scowled, setting the bowl aside and going back to sitting down next to Dick. “She was being rude to me.”

Dick sighed heavily, curling back into Damian’s side. “They just want their candy,” he said, pressing his face into the spot of bare skin by Damian’s neck. “Be nicer next time.”

Being a demon from the depths of hell, Damian was a perfect generator of heat, and Dick loved just cuddling up to the other man and using him as a space heater. Dick was sure that Damian would certainly complain about the cuddling, if only he had the free will. 

See, Dick made a little mistake a few years back. He accidentally bonded a Prince of Hell to him. But it was only for one day a year, on Halloween. On that day, Damian had no choice but to listen and do everything Dick wanted him to. 

Which was why Damian was wearing the ridiculous costume and passing out candy to sticky little kids for the fourth year in a row. When he was not doing that, he was watching old horror movies with Dick. 

“You’re so warm,” Dick murmured into Damian’s collarbone, for the umpteenth time. 

It was getting late now. The last trick-or-treaters had headed home, their movie was coming to an end, and midnight was approaching quickly.

“It happens when you’re surrounded by fire 364 days of the year,” Damian said dryly. 

Dick just hummed quietly, his breath tickling Damian’s neck. Damian could tell that Dick was about to fall asleep soon. Usually, that was a good sign because if Dick slept through the night, he would not dish out orders, and Damian was free as soon as the sun came back up, and he could go home.

But then, something strange happened. Dick shifted. He brought a leg onto Damian’s lap, cuddling even closer. His knee bumped against something, and Damian immediately felt a rush of arousal run through him. This was followed with thoughts of Dick in lewd positions, doing lewd things, and it certainly made the situation worse. 

Within a minute, Damian was achingly hard in Dick’s presence, and no matter what he did, he could not will away his erection. 

Dick nuzzled his collarbone again. “What’s this, Dami?” he asked, gently rubbing his knee against Damian’s hard cock, which pushed his grim reaper robes up. 

“Nothing, Grayson,” Damian snapped, his face turning red. “Just go to sleep.”

But Dick pushed himself up, blinking blearily as he yawned. Then, he took a better look. “Oh,” he said. He glanced back up at Damian, who was gritting his teeth together. “_Oh_,” Dick said, starting to grin. “Dami,” he whispered. sultrily in Damian’s ear “Was that because of me?”

“Don’t flatter yourself, Grayson.”

Dick chuckled. “Mm, I think it was because of me. So I should take care of it, right?” He brought a warm palm down right on top of the cock, rubbing it around gently, massaging the demon’s hard length.

“Grayson,” Damian said in a strained voice. 

“Shh,” Dick said soothingly. “_Relax_. Let Dickie take care of you, Dami. I’ve always wondered what demon cum tastes like…” He climbed over Damian’s lap and situated himself over the other man.

With that, Dick pulled the shirt of his police officer costume off, and he started pushing up the robe that was Damian’s costume. He put Damian’s hands on his waist . Then, with a sly smile, Dick started gyrating his hips on Damian’s cock. Damian could feel Dick’s own arousal trapped in the tight slacks. 

Damian could not help but let out a small groan when he felt the delicious friction. He wanted more. He wanted a lot more from Dick. He wanted to ravish the human. _His _human. 

With a growl, Damian moved his hands roughly over Dick’s body, and pulled him down, their mouths clashing together in a kiss. Dick moaned wantonly into the kiss, grinding down even harder to show his approval.

Their tongues danced together in a way that was wet and hot and made Damian all the harder. 

“I’m going to fuck you, Grayson,” Damian said in a low voice. “You better prepare yourself.”

Dick gave a sharp gasp from a good thrust of his hips before he lifted himself off of Damian. “I am prepared,” he said. He immediately started pushing down the slacks, and Damian noted that he was wearing no underwear. Then, Dick turned around and bent over. There was a plug already pushed deep in his ass. 

“You- You were expecting this to happen?” Damian asked. 

Dick looked back at Damian. “I’ve been doing this every single year you come,” he admitted. “Just waiting for you to want to take me, I’ll be ready. So _please, _Dami, I’m already stretched and lubed and-”

Damian wasted no time ripping his costume clean off of himself. He grabbed Dick’s hips, pulled out the plug, and he shoved a finger deep into his human. 

“Fuck, you’re tight, Grayson,” Damian growled. “I’m going to split you apart, you know?”

Dick nodded quickly. “Yes, I know, Dami, but I need it! Please, please fuck me!”

Unable to take Dick’s begging any longer, Damian lined himself up, and he pushed his thick length deep inside of Dick. Dick’s wet hole accepted him hungrily, and once Damian had bottomed out inside of him, only then did Dick let out a breath. 

“Oh, fuck,” Dick whimpered. “You’re so big, Dami. And so hot, you’re burning me inside!”

For a second, Damian worried. But when Dick gently humped his hips back against him, he knew that it was as good thing. 

So he obliged Dick, and he started thrusting, pulling out nearly all the way before slamming back into the man. 

Dick made the sweetest sounds with each thrust, gasping and moaning and tightening around Damian’s cock. 

His perfect ass milked Damian’s cock, and it was not long before Damian felt himself growing close. 

“I’m going cum inside you, Grayson,” Damian growled into Dick’s ear. “I’m going fill you up with all my cum, and you’ll feel me leaking out of you even when I’m gone, aren’t you?”

“Oh, yes!” Dick cried out. “Please cum deep inside me, Dami! I’m so close, and I need your cum! I need- I need to feel you inside me, _ahh_!”

“I’m going to mark you with my cum,” Damian said roughly, thrusting harder and harder as he neared the edge. His hands gripped Dick’s hips to the point where they would surely bruise the next day. “And everyone - human and nonhuman - will know you are _mine_.”

Dick came. Stars exploded in front of his eyes when he heard Damian’s possessive growl, and it pushed him over the edge. He clenched down on Damian’s cock, spasming around it as he spurt onto the carpet below his feet. 

At the same time, Dick’s orgasm triggered Damian’s, making him shoot a torrent of demon seed deep into Dick’s body. Being a demon, Damian produced significantly more cum than an average human male, so Dick had a little bit of a bulge in his stomach when Damian was done. 

Dick whimpered in delight when he reached down and felt it. He shivered, loving the idea that he was so full of cum that it was actually bulging out of him. 

“Damian…” Dick said weakly.

Damian slowly pulled out of Dick, plugging him back up before his cum could spurt out after him. 

“Yes, Grayson?” Damian asked softly, letting the man to collapse against him. 

“You’ll be back next year, right?” Dick asked with a tired smile. “To do this again?”

“Yes, I will,” Damian promised. “You’re mine now, Grayson. I’ll be sure to be back every year to mark what belongs to me.”

“Good,” Dick whispered. His eyes started drooping. Perhaps it was a side effect of all the delicious demon cum deep inside of him. “Good night, Damian.”

As darkness started washing over him, Dick felt Damian kiss his forehead. 

“Sleep well, beloved. I will be back in a year.”

And as the first rays of sun started peeking over the horizon on the morning of November 1st, a Prince of Hell disappeared from the mortal world, leaving only a trace of warmth besides his human lover.


	7. Day 7 - A Helping Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JayDick, Undead/Zombie Jason, college student Dick, oblivious Dick, nudity but no sex

It was late, and the study session had gone on longer than Dick had anticipated. He had also forgotten his phone in his dorm, so he could not call a cab. 

So he pulled his leather jacket closer around himself, and started the trek back to the college campus. He had decided to take the shortcut route, through the graveyard and through the woods behind the campus grounds, which cut nearly a mile and a half off of his path. 

While Dick was very familiar with the shortcut route, at night, it was a different story. During the day, the graveyard was completely harmless. No one ever told stories of it being haunted to anything weird happening around it, other than the fact that it seemed creepy at night. Fog always rolled in around that time of night, and Dick was just lucky enough to catch that hour. 

He took a deep breath, adjusted his bag on his shoulder, and stepped onto the graveyard grounds. 

It was a rather small graveyard, and it was relatively well lit because of how often people cut through it, so the city put lights along the path. 

Still, with the fog, it was kind of hard to see. Dick walked quickly, humming quietly to himself to drown out the silence. 

Just as he cleared the graveyard and reached the small wooded area, Dick heard something stumbling behind him. 

“Woah!” someone shouted, followed by a heavy thump. 

Dick whirled around in alarm. Lying on the path behind him was a man who looked like he had crawled through dirt. His white t-shirt was covered in muddy steaks, and his hair was messy like he had woken up from a year-long nap. 

The man groaned and slowly sat back up, rubbing his head. He raised his eyes and spotted Dick. 

“Oh, hey,” the man said, his face scrunching up. “Do you mind telling me where I am?” he asked. “I think I’m a bit lost.”

“Oh,” Dick said, glad that the man had not stood up and started chasing him. “You’re at the local graveyard. Y’know, the one behind Gotham College?”

“Gotham… I know Gotham,” the man murmured to himself. “But why?”

“Do you go to school at Gotham?” Dick asked, taking a tentative step towards the man. 

“I don’t… know,” the man said in confusion. “I can’t remember anything.”

“You can’t?” Dick asked, eyebrows shooting up. “Like nothing at all? Not even your name?”

“My name… My name is Jason,” the man said. “I think.”

“You think?” Dick asked. “Is it something similar to Jason?”

“No, no,” the man said, standing up. “I saw it on the grave marker. Jason Todd. I died five years ago, apparently.” He gave Dick a smile. “Nice to meet you.” He held out his hand. 

Dick hesitated, giving Jason a strange look. Then, he started laughing as he took the hand. “Ah, you’re funny! I’m Dick. Like Richard,” he said. “I think you just hit your head, and you can’t remember anything. But that’s a good story!” Dick said. “I’ll have to remember it.”

Jason continued smiling, but he still looked slightly confused. “Right,” he said.

Dick shook his head, still laughing to himself. “Anyway, Jason,” he said. “The local clinic is closed for the night, and our school nurse is on maternity leave and her replacement is incompetent, so I can drive you to the hospital in the city tomorrow morning, if you’d like? I don’t really have much knowledge on amnesia, but I’m sure the city doctors would know.

“You can stay with my tonight! My roommate is out of town for the weekend,” Dick explained. 

Jason stared at Dick. “Okay,” he said. “Thank you very much, Dick.”

“Sure thing!” Dick said. “Who knows? Maybe you’ll remember by tomorrow morning, and I’ll get to hear this story. C’mon, my dorms are just through these woods.”

* * *

“Can I get you anything to drink?” Dick asked. “I’ve got water, coffee, tea, juice, no alcohol, sorry… energy drinks-”

“Just water is fine,” Jason said. “Do you have any food? I feel like I haven’t eaten in… five years.”

Dick laughed again. “I’ve got some chips? Oh! I saved half a sandwich from dinner earlier today!” He pulled a box out of the fridge and passed it to Jason. “It’s turkey!”

As Jason ate, Dick sat backwards in his chair, leaning his chin on his arms on the back of his chair. He smiled almost fondly as he watched Jason eat. The man, though strange and dirty, was very attractive. 

“Oh!” Dick said, standing up as Jason finished the last bite of his sandwich. “You need a shower and some clothes to wear,” he said. “I’ll see if I can find anything large enough for you… Shower is just through the door. You’ll have to give the water a second to heat up though.”

Jason wordlessly headed towards the shower, and a minute later, Dick heard the shower running. He shot a text off to his brother, telling him about his crazy night, then he headed to his closet to see if he had an old sweatshirt that was big enough for Jason. 

By the time the shower had shut off, Dick still had not found anything that could fit. There was a pair of boxers that his ex had left there, and since it was the only thing that might have fit Jason, Dick decided to surrender it. 

He heard Jason come out of the shower and wander around the dorm. Dick pulled himself out of his closet, holding the boxers. 

“Hey, I couldn’t find-”

Dick froze. It was not because Jason came out naked. He was wearing a towel around his waist, but he had also pulled on Dick’s leather jacket, and _fuck_, he looked good. Better than Dick did. 

Dick swallowed hard as he watched Jason marvel over the feel of the leather on his bare skin. 

“I like your jacket,” Jason said with a smile. “I used to have one, I think.”

“O-Oh,” Dick said, barely getting his voice to work. “You, uh, you look really good in it.”

“You think so?” Jason asked, glancing up at Dick. 

Dick nodded. 

Jason sat down on Dick’s bed and pulled the jacket tighter around his firm body. His towel rode up so that the split of the towel revealed Jason’s muscular thigh. The knot of the towel strained around Jason’s hips. 

“Thank you for letting me borrow your shower, by the way,” Jason said. He noticed the boxers in Dick’s hands. “Oh, are those for me?”

Dick nodded again, mechanically handing them over. Jason loosened the knot and let the towel fall open. Dick gulped, unable to keep his eyes away. 

Jason laughed at his expression. “Are you okay, Dick?”

“You’ve got… a very nice body,” Dick whispered. 

Jason looked pleased. “Thank you. I noticed it myself in the bathroom. At least I died good-looking!”

Dick licked his lips. The movement did not go unnoticed by Jason. 

The man smirked and set the boxers aside, spreading his legs a little wider. “Wanna take a closer look, Dickie?”

Dick stepped forward. Then he did it again. He put himself between Jason’s legs, and slowly lowered himself to his knees. Without thinking twice, he put his hands on Jason’s thighs, feeling the warm, tight muscles under his palms. 

“Can I?” he whispered, his voice a bit hoarse. 

Jason’s bright blue eyes glittered as he looked down at Dick. He nodded, and Dick started running his hands up Jason’s thighs. 

* * *

When Dick woke up the next morning, he was tucked into his bed, and his leather jacket was folded on his desk. Jason was nowhere to be seen, and Dick never saw him again. 

But the next time Dick passed through the graveyard, he did notice a gravestone a few rows from the path. The gravestone of one Jason Todd who died five years ago, and the dirt of the grave had been recently disturbed.


	8. Day 8 - The Boy in the Attic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BruDick, ghost boy Dick, human Bruce, underage, age gap, seduction, anal sex, riding

Bruce’s new house was haunted. 

He found out on the second night there, when he heard strange noises coming from the attic. Upon inspection, he found out that it was occupied by the ghost of a teenager who called himself Dick. 

Ever since Dick found out that Bruce lived in the house, he had been bothering Bruce non-stop, following him around and talking to him. 

Bruce had refused to interact with Dick, and Dick was getting desperate. 

“I know you can hear me, Bruce,” Dick said, sitting across from Bruce at the dinner table. “I see you looking at me when you think I’m not looking. And I see the _way _you look at me too,” Dick smirked. “But it’s okay,” he said. “I don’t mind it at all. I like it, in fact. I’ve always been a fan of older men myself,” he giggled. 

Bruce ignored him, but his cock did twitch in interest. Still, Bruce gave no sign that it had happened. He continued eating his steak and potatoes while scrolling through movies to watch. 

He found some ghastly horror movie to watch, hoping the blood and gore would keep him and his traitorous cock in check. It did its job quite well, and Bruce as able to tune Dick out, much to the ghost boy’s chagrin. It also made Bruce lose his appetite, so he cleaned up and decided to run himself a bath instead. 

Just as he stepped into the bathtub, closing his eyes, ready to lean down into the bubbles, Dick floated out of the water with a sneaky grin on his face. 

“Wow, B,” Dick said. “You’ve been keeping the goods from me, hm?”

Bruce sat up suddenly, his eyes wide and shocked to find Dick in the bathtub with him. Water sloshed out of the bath. 

“Hey, hey,” Dick said. “It’s alright,” he whispered. “Just sit back and relax, Bruce. Let me take care of you.”

Bruce swallowed hard, unable to tear his eyes away from Dick’s smile. Then the felt it. The slightest touch on his leg. 

“Shit!” Bruce cursed, jerking in the bathtub again. “Dick, no, you can’t-”

Dick only smiled wider, knowing that Bruce’s acknowledgement was his victory. “Just relax, B. I know you want it, and I want it too. I know what I’m doing.”

Bruce was weak. He gave Dick one last pleading look before his resolve cracked, and he leaned back and let out a shaky breath. He closed his eyes, and he heard Dick hum in contentment. 

He felt a stronger brush against his leg, closer to his cock, which was rapidly filling up. The brush became the stroking of a couple of fingers, and when it finally did reach his cock, it was a firm pressing of a ghostly palm. 

When Dick wrapped his hand around Bruce’s cock, his eyes flew open, gasping at the touch. It had been so long since someone other than himself had touched him. 

Dick gave Bruce’s hard cock a few experimental pumps as he watched Bruce’s expression hungrily. 

“Oh, Bruce,” Dick moaned quietly. “I want you inside me,” he panted. “Can I? Can I please, Bruce?” His pale blue eyes were suddenly so bright and innocent, and Bruce could not say no to them. 

He swallowed hard and nodded. “Climb on top of me,” he groaned. 

The water did not move as Dick clambered on top of Bruce, and even though Bruce could feel Dick’s weight settle on him, no water was displaced by the movement.

Then, Bruce felt the head of his cock being pressed against a hot hole, one that was slowly sucking him into its tight depths. 

Bruce groaned as he felt Dick envelop him. Unable to hold back anymore, Bruce reached out and found Dick’s hips, grabbing him. The boy felt like warm flesh under his hands, and Bruce pulled him down firmly, impaling him in one swift stroke. 

“Ah!” Dick cried out, throwing his head back. “Ohhh, B, that feels so good!” He started moving his hips, without even pausing to get used to the feeling. 

“It doesn’t hurt?” Bruce asked in wonder. 

Dick shook his head. “Feels- Feels so good,” he said with a smile. He lifted himself up more before letting himself drop back down on top of Bruce’s cock. Little moans slipped from his throat with each movement, and he tightened around Bruce rhythmically, as if trying to milk his cock. 

“Fucking hell, Dickie,” Bruce groaned, starting to move his hips up to meet Dick, no longer worried about the soapy bath water that was spilling out onto the bathroom floor. 

Dick moaned louder. “Fuck me, Bruce!” he cried out. “Fuck me harder, _please_!”

Bruce had no reason not to oblige. He slammed their hips together, fucking Dick faster and harder, chasing his own orgasm in the ghost boy’s body. 

Dick’s eyes were squeezed shut so tightly from overwhelming pleasure. Suddenly, with one last loud wail, Dick came, tightening incredibly around Bruce’s cock, triggering the man’s orgasm at the same time. 

Bruce pulled Dick down onto his cock, hard. Then, he came into him, spurting his cum deep inside the ghostly teen.

After coming down from his orgasm, Dick collapsed forward onto Bruce’s body. Bruce was surprised to actually be able to feel the boy. He had seen Dick fly through tables and walls like it was nothing, and yet, Bruce could feel him as solidly as anything else in his house. 

Bruce removed his hand from Dick’s hip and put it on Dick’s back instead, gently rubbing small circles into the boy’s back. 

“Good?” he asked softly. 

Dick made a soft humming noise and nuzzled Bruce’s neck. “Mhmm.”

Bruce could not help but smile. “Let’s get out of the bath, Dickie,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to Dick’s temple. He pushed away the nagging thoughts at how strange and how wrong his situation was. He did not need the guilt ruining his post-orgasm bliss. 

Bruce took a chance and wrapped his arms around Dick’s body, carrying the sleepy boy out of the bath bridal style. A torrent of water followed them out of the bathtub, but Bruce ignored it. He sat Dick down on the sink and he toweled himself down. Then, he started drying Dick. 

Suddenly, the towel fell through Dick’s body like he was not there, though Bruce could see him sitting there still. 

Dick looked down at himself. “Oh,” he said. “I’m dry again.” He smiled up at Bruce’s baffled expression. “Let’s go to sleep, B,” he said. “Can I sleep with you tonight?”

He pushed himself off of the sink without waiting for Bruce’s answer and went to Bruce’s bedroom. 

It took a second for Bruce to follow, and he found Dick already in bed when he got there. 

Bruce climbed into bed next to Dick, and Dick snuggled up close to him, though Bruce could not feel him lying there. The only thing he could feel was Dick’s hair tickling the bottom of his chin.

“So how come I could feel you in the water, but anytime you’re not wet you’re not corporeal? Is it some magical property of water that only applies to ghosts?” Bruce asked, gently stroking Dick’s damp hair, the only part of Dick that Bruce could still touch. But he could only feel it sometimes. Other times, Bruce’s hand passes through his hair.

Dick hummed tiredly. “’s not that,” he giggled. “I just drowned in that bathtub,” he said casually. “Probably has something to do with that.”

“What.” Bruce’s hand stopped stroking Dick’s hair. 

“G’night, B,” Dick murmured.

“Dick. What the _fuck_.”

But the ghost boy was already asleep.


	9. Day 9 - (K)night Terrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slade/Jason, knight Jason, haunted suit of armor Slade, mild dubious consent, Daddy kink, spanking, mentions of blood, bottom Jay, dirty talk, enemies to lovers

Wilson Mansion was haunted by a terrifying monster of metal, according to those who used to work there. 

Now it was in ruins, but the haunted aspect of it still held true. And the townspeople were very tired of it. They needed the land for building farms, but they could not demolish the buildings because of the being haunting the mansion. 

So they sent a knight. Jason Todd was his name - young, handsome, smart, and a very good knight. 

They had faith in Jason, and they gave him a very sweet sendoff. 

Jason wandered the halls of the mansion for a whole hour before anything happened. And everything happened very quickly. 

He heard the clanging before he saw anything. Jason drew his sword and brandished it in front of him as he turned around, looking for his adversary. 

“That’s not going be any use against me, noble knight,” an eerie voice said, laughing cruelly. “Drop your sword and face me like a man.”

Jason gritted his teeth and did not lower his sword. “Show yourself, monster!”

The clanging came closer, and Jason whipped around. He found himself face to face with a suit of armor. Another knight. 

Without thinking, Jason swung his sword, knocking it into the helmet of the knight. He was surprised when it knocked the helmet away, and he found absolutely nothing there. 

Jason gasped, and the eerie voice laughed again. Jason realized that it was coming from the suit of armor. 

“Did I not say it was useless against me?” the suit of armor asked, a smirk clear in its voice. “Come now, drop the weapon, Jason.”

“How do you know my name?” Jason demanded, keeping the sword up. 

“Those villagers have been cheering it for hours now,” the voice said. “Now, let’s see who this young knight is…” The suit of armor reached forward, about to lift Jason’s helmet, but Jason knocked its hand away. “Feisty,” the armor said. “Alright. We’ll play it the hard way then.”

Out of nowhere, a force hit Jason in the chest, sending him falling backwards. His helmet was knocked up in the process as he crashed to the ground. His sword clattered out of his hand. The haunted suit of armor stepped forward and placed its foot on Jason’s chest, holding him down with incredible strength. 

“That wasn’t even a challenge,” the armor laughed. “You’re rather cute, Jason. I bet the village girls all fawned over you last night.” The armor knelt down and stroked Jason’s cheek with a finger. “Too bad they’ll never see this face again.”

“I’m not dead yet,” Jason growled. “Don’t count your chickens before they hatch!” He strained, trying to throw the armor off of him, but it would not budge. 

The armor laughed again. “Oh, Jason. You don’t learn very quickly, do you? It’s okay. I’ll teach you a lesson.”

In a blink of an eye, the armor had flipped Jason around so that he was somehow bent over the armor’s knee, his ass high in the air. 

“What the fuck-”

The bottom of his suit of armor came off, followed by the pants he wore underneath. Jason’s ass was suddenly bared to the stale, cold air of the mansion. 

Cold, steel fingers rubbed over his ass cheeks. “Such soft skin, Jason,” the armor mused. “I will enjoy making this nice a red.” With that, it spanked Jason’s ass. 

Jason cried out in surprise. His face went red with embarrassment. Before he could say anything, he was spanked again. And again. And again. And then, it started feeling _good_. 

Jason’s cries became soft groans as he started growing hard against the armor’s leg. 

“What’s this?” the armor asked. “Are you enjoying this, you lewd boy?”

“N-No,” Jason moaned. “Stop it! I don’t- I’m not-”

The armor chuckled darkly. “Don’t worry, Jason. I won’t hurt you. Not more than you want me to, of course. If you really want me to stop, I can stop…” It removed its hand from Jason’s ass. 

Jason suddenly missed the cold, hard steel of the armor. He gritted his teeth. 

“What do you want, Jason?” the armor asked. “Tell me.”

Jason stubbornly stayed silent. 

“Tell me what you want, boy,” the armor said firmly. “My name is Slade, by the way. Or… you can call me Daddy.”

Jason’s face burned even brighter. “Wh- What?”

“Oh, do you like that idea? C’mon, Jason. Tell Daddy what you want. _Say it_.”

Jason whined and shook his head. Slade waited. Finally, Jason stilled, and he let his head drop in humiliation. “P-Please… Daddy,” he whispered. “Please spank me.”

“That’s a good boy,” Slade said. “Now… thank Daddy for each one.”

* * *

“You know, it wouldn’t hurt to just let the townspeople use your land for farming,” Jason said as he stretched out on the lavish bed, feeling his bones pop and his cramped muscles strain. “Just tell them not to get rid of your mansion.”

Slade threw him a dirty look before coming over with a cup of tea. He pressed it into Jason’s hand before sitting down next to the naked man. 

“Those damned townspeople have been after my land since I was alive,” he grunted. “I’m not about to let death stop me from defending what’s mine.” He gave Jason a pointed look, and Jason snorted. 

It had been three months since Jason had first stepped foot into the mansion. It had been three months since Slade bent him over his knee and spanked Jason until he came while screaming “Daddy”. And Jason had stayed of his own free will. 

Jason quickly found that that Slade was not actually just a haunted suit of armor. Slade was dead, yes, but not fully dead. His body was in a mysterious state of stasis, where it did not decay or age, but his soul was no longer connected to his body either. So Slade could move around, possessing things, including his own body. So when Slade first stepped back into his own body and formally introduced himself to Jason, Jason practically drooled over how hot the man was. It certainly heavily influenced Jason’s decision to stay behind and live with the man.

It turned out that Slade was not that bad of a person. He was just extremely possessive. Of his land, of his home, and of Jason. Since Jason’s “disappearance”, more people have been sent to come find him, and Slade had taken care of each and every one of them easily.

Once, someone had arrived in the middle of one of their sessions, where Jason was screaming his throat raw as Slade pounded him into the mattress with his thick cock.

Slade had been extremely pissed when he went out, not even bothering to possess his usual suit of armor. Within three minutes, he was back, covered in blood, and he continued fucking Jason, even harder than before. It was the best fuck Jason had ever had, and though it was a bit scary to see the sheer possessiveness in Slade’s eyes, it also made Jason feel good knowing that he belonged to Slade, and Slade was going to do whatever it took to keep him here. 

Jason sipped his tea, and he sighed. He crawled forward and put his head in Slade’s lap. Immediately, Slade started playing with Jason’s hair.

“You need to learn to share, old man,” Jason joked. 

Slade gave Jason’s hair a tug. “And you need to learn some manners, little boy,” he growled. “Watch your tone with me.”

Jason laughed. “Nah, you love when I act out,” he said. “It gives you an excuse to punish me and make me beg you and call you Daddy.”

Slade gave him a vicious grin. He pulled Jason’s hair back more so that Jason’s head was pulled all the way back. “And don’t deny that you don’t love when Daddy punishes you, boy.”

Jason swallowed, his throat moving. He still managed a smirk. “I don’t remember if I do,” he said playfully. “Mind reminding me, Daddy?”

Slade gave a growl, and he took the cup of tea out of Jason’s hands. “On your knees, boy. And spread those legs for me. I want to see you get hard without anyone touching you as I choke you with my cock.”

Jason grinned and slid to the ground like water. “Yes, Daddy,” he said, licking his lips.


	10. Day 10 - Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Costume Party  
**Warnings/Tags: Bruce Wayne, masturbation, gangbang aftermath, prolapse, fisting, leaking cum, bottom Bruce**

Bruce stumbled into his room, clutching his cape to his chest, his legs shaking with exhaustion.

He collapsed onto his bed, struggling to get his Batman suit off. His skin felt overly sensitive, and everything ached but in an amazing way.

Bruce could feel wetness leaking out of his hole. Cum ran down over his balls, which had been drained completely that night. His muscular thighs were covered in drying cum.

Batman had been to a party earlier that night. What he thought had been a meeting of drug lords turned out to be a costume party. Before Bruce could get away, he was swept away by a large group of drunk men, who thought he was the hired stripper. 

And though Bruce knew that he had work to do, he had not been properly fucked in over three months, and when ten men surrounded him, touching and stripping him of his armor, Bruce could not help but melt into their hands. But they also got Bruce so worked up that after they had all thoroughly used him, Bruce was still feeling horny. 

So he propped himself up on his sore knees, ass lifted high up in the air, trying to keep the cum of ten men inside of himself. 

Bruce shivered as he reached behind him and gently touched his wrecked hole. Instinctively, Bruce clenched down hard, wishing there was something there to fill him up. With a soft whimper, he plunged three fingers into himself.

His puffy hole sucked his rough fingers into himself easily, and greedily wanted more. His fingers were soaked with cum, but it still was not enough for him. He needed more. Bruce added another finger, arching his back to get them deeper inside of his stretched hole. 

He moaned into his bed at how good it felt to be stretched so wide again. At the party, two of the men had fucked him at the same time, so he was definitely stretched out enough to take more. Giving in to his desire to be filled to his fullest potential, Bruce squeezed his thumb in besides his other four fingers, slowly pushing his fist in. 

He groaned low and deep in his throat as his hole swallowed his thick fist all the way to his wrist. The angle was awkward and not very comfortable, but Bruce could not bring himself to care more than getting more of his fist into himself. 

He pushed his fist deep into himself, feeling as cum squished out around his fist, leaking down his legs and dripping onto the covers of his bed.

Bruce’s cock had gone through so much stimulation at the party that he was only half hard. Still, he still enjoyed the sensation of cum sloshed around inside of him and his desperate, slutty hole sucking in his own fist. 

Bruce realized how deprived he must have looked right then and there, but that only made him want it more.

It really had been too long since Bruce had felt like this. But now, his inner slut was free again, and he was not going to be chained back down again.


	11. Day 11 - Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Oversized Sweaters  
**Warnings/Tags: JayDick, serial killers AU, drugged, anal sex, rough sex, knives, mild blood, murder**

From across the club, Jason had taken notice of the boy, twenty-one at the oldest judging by his cocktail, sitting at the counter of the bar.

The boy was cute, and Jason labelled him a boy because he looked nothing like a man yet, especially with the peach colored oversized sweater he wore that practically swallowed his small size. The boy looked very innocent and rather effeminate. Just Jason’s type. But not Jason’s sexual or romantic type, but Jason’s victim type. 

He had been watching the boy for twenty minutes, and he did not seem to be with anyone. So Jason approached. 

“Hello,” he said, shooting the boy a smile. “It’s quite quiet here,” he said. “Not much of a social butterfly?”

The boy blinked at him like he was not entirely sure whether or not Jason was talking to him. “Oh,” he said. “Um, not tonight, I guess. I’m just people watching tonight.”

Jason hummed. “People watching, hm? Any interesting characters?”

The boy shrugged. “Not really. Though that woman over there is having an affair with the bartender.”

Jason laughed. “And how did you deduce that?”

The boy blushed. “She’s wearing a ring. He’s not. Five minutes ago, she slipped him a note and then slipped her ring off of her finger. They might leave together after his shift.”

“How very astute of you, Mr…?”

“Oh, not Mister,” the boy said quickly. “I just go by Dick. Dick Grayson.” He held out his hand for Jason to shake. 

Jason grinned at the boy. This was almost too easy. He had let his guard down, and within ten minutes, Jason was pretty sure he had his next pretty victim in the bag. “Nice to meet you. I’m Jason.” He took Dick’s hand, more than surprised to find the boy’s hands rather rough. 

“The hands of a worker?” Jason asked. 

Dick blushed and quickly pulled his sweater sleeves over his hands. “Um… yeah. I’m a gymnast… and a… police officer?” 

He seemed almost nervous to admit that. And Jason was a bit shocked as well, though he did not let it show. But soon, he found it even more intriguing. “Police officer? Are you sure? You don’t look a day over eighteen!”

Dick gasped. Then, he started laughing genuinely. “I’m- I’m twenty-six!”

Jason could not keep the shock off his face this time. Dick was older than he was! Still, somehow, it all made Jason want Dick more. Jason had never taken a victim that was older than him, nor an officer of the law. “Oh, my bad! I’m sorry for assuming,” Jason said quickly. “Here. Let me get you another drink as an apology?”

Dick paused for a second, then nodded. “Okay,” he said. 

Jason waved the bartender over and ordered another one of Dick’s drinks. When it came, Jason moved it over in front of Dick, who had been glancing at a loud argument somewhere to his left. While Dick was preoccupied, Jason slipped a little something into his drink, watching it dissolve instantly. 

“Oh, thank you,” Dick said, when he turned back around. He took the drink and lifted the glass to his lips. His bright blue eyes locked on Jason’s as he took his first sip. Then, he licked his lips and grinned at him. Jason smiled back at him. 

He kept Dick talking for ten minutes, and he started seeing the drug take effect. Dick’s blinks became longer, and his speech had a slurred tone to it. Occasionally, his eyebrows would draw together briefly. 

“Are you feeling okay?” Jason asked with a hint of worry in his voice. “You don’t look so good,” he said. 

Dick grimaced. “Oh… I’m fine, I think,” he said. “Just a bit… of a headache. Maybe I should go home…” He went to stand and almost immediately stumbled. “Shit,” he mumbled to himself. “I think the alcohol… hit me harder than I meant it to.”

Jason stood up as well. “Did you drive here? I could call you a cab,” he offered, giving Dick a hand. “Anyone I can help you call to pick you up? Or, I drove, and I could drop you off if we’re going in the same direction?”

Dick snorted and shook his head. “Ah, I don’t want to bother you,” he said. “I live in Upper Gotham. It’s wayyyyy over there.” He waved his hand in the opposite direction. 

Jason smiled. “Lucky for you, I’m headed up there too. I have to pick something up from a friend’s house. He lives in Upper Gotham as well,” Jason lied smoothly.

Dick gave him a suspicious look. “Oh yeah?” he asked. “What street?”

“On West Park Avenue,” Jason said immediately.

Dick’s narrowed eyes slowly became normal again. “I guess… I guess you can take me home.”

“Yeah, my car’s this way,” Jason said, gently helping Dick out of the club, smiling to himself from over Dick’s head. 

* * *

“Which floor?” Jason asked as he helped Dick into the elevator. 

“Twen… Twenty-four,” Dick mumbled, practically half-passed out now. He was leaning fully on Jason, and Jason was holding up most of his weight. When the elevator lurched into movement, Dick tipped forward, and Jason barely caught him in time. 

“Woah!” Jason said. “Lightweight, are you?”

Dick shook his head and winced. “Not… usually. I think… the bartender put… too much vodka… in my drink tonight.”

Jason chuckled lightly. “Maybe it’s because he found out you were on to him about the affair.”

Dick laughed quietly, but only managing a few chuckles. 

Jason managed to get Dick’s apartment door open, and he helped the man all the way to his bed. On the dresser, Jason noted that, indeed, there was a rumpled police uniform, a badge, and a gun in its holster. Dick had been truthful after all. 

“Do you need water?” Jason asked. “Let me get you a glass of water before I go.”

Dick gave a half-groan of consent. 

Jason left the room to find the kitchen. He poured Dick a glass of water, but he mixed a stronger dose of the drug into it. It would put Dick to sleep and kill him in his sleep. Jason did not believe in cruel, painful deaths. He was an artist of sorts, arranging a person’s dead body into something that could be appreciated as art, if it were not first seen as murder. 

Suddenly, Jason felt something sharp poking into his back. He froze. 

“Well, well, well,” Dick mused. “What an interesting thing we have here,” he said. “You’re Jason Todd, right? _The _Jason Todd?”

Jason turned around slowly, setting down the glass of water. Dick held twin knives in his hands, and there was no sign of any drugs in his system. His sadistic grin made Jason’s blood run cold. 

But he kept a blank mask. “I saw you drink it all,” Jason said. “How are you fighting it?”

Dick laughed. “Jay,” he said. “I kill people for fun. I know all the typical ins-and-outs of this line of business. You’d think that I’ve got fail safes in case someone tried to poison me someday, right? I’ve built up an immunity to it, of course.”

Then he nodded at the glass of water. “Though, a dose like that would probably kill me,” he said. “But it would’ve been a slow, painful death.” Dick cocked his head to the side, still smiling. “But you don’t like slow, painful deaths, do you? You believe in it being quick and painless.”

Suddenly, Dick put the knives down. “What would you have done?” he asked. “If I did drink that and I didn’t die in my sleep like you wanted me to.”

Jason did not answer. He had never had that happen to him before. After administering the final dose, Jason’s victims always died within ten minutes into their final nap like they should have.

“Would you’ve stabbed me to put me out of my misery?” Dick asked. “Shot me through the head with my own gun? Left me there to suffer and run away because you failed?”

Jason frowned this time. “Of course I wouldn’t run away! That’s even crueler! I’d… snap your neck or something.”

“Hm,” Dick said. “Good choice. Less cleanup.”

“You were about to stab me in your own kitchen,” Jason accused. 

Dick rolled his eyes. “Of course I wasn’t! These babies are just for show. I’ve never killed anyone with them before. My stabbing knives are in there,” Dick said, nodding at the drawer on Jason’s right. 

Jason raised an eyebrow. “You keep your weapons of choice in- in your knife drawer? In the _kitchen_?”

Dick nodded. 

“That’s really fucking unsanitary,” Jason said, grimacing.

“It’s not like I cook anyway,” Dick laughed. “Anyway, what do we do now? I mean, I can’t exactly let you walk free, but I can’t exactly turn you in either.”

Jason opened and closed his mouth, having no ideas either. 

Suddenly, Dick gasped. “I have an idea.” He grabbed Jason’s wrist and started pulling him towards the bedroom.

Jason was very hesitant to go with him. He kept his eyes on the exit and made sure he knew exactly where Dick’s knives and gun was at all times. Once in Dick’s room, Dick pulled his sweater over his head and revealed a very fit body. Suddenly Dick did look his age, and Jason swallowed tightly because he suddenly also became Jason’s _other _type. 

Dick grabbed the rumpled uniform and started putting it on. 

“What… are you doing?” Jason asked warily. 

Dick gave him a wicked grin. “I’ve always wanted to roleplay police officer and serial killer with someone,” he said. “But like, how do you brink that up to a partner in bed?” he asked with a laugh. “But anyway, are you seducing me, or am I seducing you?”

Jason blinked at him rapidly. “How do you even know I swing that way?”

Dick gave him a wink. “Oh, it’s not about whether or not you swing _that _way, but whether you swing _my _way. And most people do.”

He stepped backwards until his legs hit the bed, and he fell back onto the bed. And to top it all off, he spread his legs and snapped handcuffs around his own wrists. 

“Well?” he asked with a smirk. “You gonna come make a piece of art of me, Mr. Todd? If you don’t catch me, I’ll catch you as soon as I’m free of these cuffs.”

And then there was a lock pick in Dick’s hands, and he was working it into the lock. That little movement did it for Jason. Though Jason knew Dick was tempting him, with the man spread out so nicely like that, Jason had to take advantage. 

He was across the room in a flash, and he had Dick’s wrists pinned down above his head with a low growl. 

Dick actually moaned. 

“What kind of prey willingly tempts the predator into a game of cat and mouse?” Jason asked harshly into Dick’s ear. He rut his hips against Dick’s at the same time.

Dick arched into Jason’s movement. “The kind that’s also a predator himself?” Dick panted back. “Or one that doesn’t mind playing the prey.”

“Fuck, Dickie, you’re tempting me,” Jason said, gritting his teeth. “I can’t promise you’ll come out of this unhurt.”

“Why?” Dick asked, his voice purely curious, not scared. “Are you feeling tempted to fuck me or to kill me, Jason?”

“I don’t know,” Jason breathed out. “Both.”

Dick fucking _giggled_. “That’s so hot, Jason,” he whispered. “You feel how hard that made me?” He rubbed the bulge of in his slacks into Jason’s equally hard and equally trapped cock. “Do something about it, Jay.”

That was all Jason needed to make his choice. He practically ripped Dick’s shirt off of him, buttons spraying everywhere. He pushed the torn cloth up around Dick’s wrist and held it there. He drank in Dick’s firm body. He helped himself to a particularly noticeable scar that ran over Dick’s collarbone with his tongue. 

Dick moaned again. “Lower,” he breathed. “Lower, please.”

Ignoring Dick’s pleads, Jason slowly trailed his hand down and put his hand into Dick’s pants, cupping the warm cock confined in the briefs. He let go of Dick’s wrists and started pulling Dick’s pants and underwear down. With the other man completely naked, Jason started working on his own clothes, shucking them away carelessly. 

Then, he climbed on top of Dick again, pushing between his legs roughly. “Lube?”

“Drawer,” Dick said impatiently, nodding at the drawer by his bed.

Jason reached over and fumbling around, looking for a tube. However, he pricked his finger on something sharp and pulled it out, only to see a pinpoint of blood on his fingertip. 

“Oops,” Dick giggled. “I don’t remember putting a knife in there.”

“Sure,” Jason said with a glare, sucking on his fingertip. Then, he grabbed the bottle of lube. Jason made quick work of prepping Dick with only two fingers, but Dick did not seem to mind the roughness, if his moaning was anything to go by. 

“You’ve got neighbors, you know,” Jason said, pouring lube over his cock and giving it a few strokes. Though he understood Dick’s desperateness and need to get on with the sex, he still wanted to be courteous to those around them. 

Dick gave a breathless laugh. “They’re voyeurs, it’s okay.”

Jason gave him a half-hearted frown, but he pushed deep into him with a hissed, “Fuck!”

Dick moaned and arched, taking even more of Jason into him. “Fuck, it’s been so long!”

“Does it hurt?” Jason asked. 

Dick laughed. “You’re such a big softie. I’m- I’m fine. But please, just fuck me!”

Jason was not one to disobey. He plunged himself into Dick’s tight, warm heat, thrusting into him over and over again. He gripped Dick’s waist tightly, pulling the man down to meet his thrusts and get deeper inside of him. 

“Just like that, Jason!” Dick cried, throwing his head back in pleasure. “Fuck, yes!” he shouted even louder, but at that point, Jason had stopped worrying about the neighbors. 

“You’re so fucking tight, Dickie,” Jason growled as he fucked Dick harder, pleasure pooling deep inside him as his orgasm started building. “I’m going to fucking _wreck _you.”

Dick gasped at his words, his pretty blue eyes opening slightly. “Please do,” he whispered. “Make a mess out of me, Jay. I wanna be your greatest masterpiece.”

That should not have been sexy. Jason did not mix sex with his art form (yes, it was murder, but he considered it an art). But when those words came from Dick’s plump, beautiful lips, Jason could not hold it back any longer. 

His thrusts became erratic, and Dick must have sensed it because he clenched down harder than before, and with a wail, he was cumming on Jason’s cock, tightening rhythmically around him. Jason’s cock was being milked by Dick’s insides, and at that point, it was all over for him. 

Jason spilled deep inside of Dick, painting his insides with his cum. Then, he collapsed down on top of Dick, barely managing to keep him from crushing the smaller man. 

Dick giggled. “How’d that feel, Mr. Artist?” he murmured. 

“Fuckin’ amazing,” Jason said. “Certainly the most exciting I’ve ever had.”

Dick hummed softly. Jason heard his handcuffs click and a second later, Dick’s arms hung loosely around Jason’s neck, but somehow, Jason had a feeling Dick would not snap it. “I agree,” Dick said. “’m tired now. Can we sleep?”

“How do you know you won’t kill me when I fall asleep?” Jason asked, rolling over but still keeping in close proximity to Dick. 

Dick held up a hand. “Pinkie promise?”

Jason raised an eyebrow. 

“I swear I won’t,” Dick said solemnly. “Besides, if I kill you here, your DNA is all mixed in with mine. I mean, it’s _literally _dripping out of me. And how do I know I can’t say the same about you?”

Jason sighed. “Probably because I literally left cum dripping out of you.” He reluctantly took Dick’s pinkie in his. The smaller man beamed, and Jason could not help but add a little smile as well. 

Then, Dick snuggled in closer to him, rubbing his face into Jason’s shoulder. “Mkay,” he said. “Now sleep.”

* * *

They both woke up around 3 in the morning and decided to get up to grab breakfast. However, it turned out that ice cream was the only thing that was still edible in Dick’s fridge. Jason also spied Dick’s knives still in the kitchen, and he noticed a couple of pumpkins sitting by the door. 

They somehow ended up carving pumpkins and eating ice cream together at 3 in the morning.

“So… what now?” Dick asked.

Jason reached his spoon into the quart of ice cream in Dick’s lap. “I dunno,” he said, licking the creamy vanilla treat off of his spoon before going back for more. “I can’t believe you only have vanilla ice cream in your freezer, Dickie. So boring.”

“Hey, I _like _vanilla! Besides, no one eats it but me, so why not buy my favorite?” Dick said, sticking his tongue out at Jason. He ate a huge spoonful to prove his point. Then, his face contorted due to brain freeze. 

Jason laughed at him. “Awww, poor Dickie might like vanilla ice cream, but vanilla ice cream doesn’t seem to like him back!”

Dick shoved him lightly, barely budging Jason. 

They fell into a companionable silence and stared at their flickering jack-o-lanterns as the so-to-be-rising sun started changing the colors of the sky.

“Hey, Jay,” Dick said quietly after a few minutes. 

“Hm?”

“What do you think about sticking around? Like, maybe as friends?”

Jason stared at Dick before he started laughing. “As friends? What kind of friends, Dickie? Serial killer friends? Friends with benefits friends? ‘Normal people’ friends?”

Dick was not amused. He glared at Jason. “Fine, not friends then,” he huffed. 

“Hey, I’m kidding,” Jason said. Dick continued pouting. Jason gently reached over and turned Dick’s face towards him. “Dickie, I’d like very much to be friends,” he said with a sincere smile. “Any kind of friends.”

And when Dick started smiling slowly, Jason knew it was all okay.


	12. Day 12 - One Full Moon

Day 12's story is quite long, and I actually want to continue it, so it won't be posted with these. I'll post it after I finish pt. 2 and post it together as one completed story. But you can go read pt. 1 on my Tumblr right now!


	13. Day 14 - Pie Filling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pumpkin  
**Warnings/Tags: JayDick, food porn, misuse of a pumpkin pie, food for lube, anal sex, anal fingering**

“Something smells good,” Dick sang as he sauntered into the kitchen. “I smell pumpkin!”

“Yeah, I made a pie,” Jason said, nodding at the pie sitting on the table cooling. 

“Mmm,” Dick said. “Can I have some?”

“When it cools,” Jason said, washing the dishes. “And you have to save some for our family. They’re coming over later, in case you forgot.”

Dick laughed. “Of course I didn’t forget.” He sat down at the table, staring at the pie. It looked so good, and it really was too tempting. When Jason’s back was turned, Dick reached over and stuck his finger into the warm filling. It was hot, but just under scalding. Dick sucked his finger clean quickly, unable to hold back his content moan when the taste of pumpkin and sugar and spices filled his mouth. 

“Dickie!” Jason immediately reprimanded. He shut the water off and came over with a disapproving look on his face. “I _told _you not to- And with your fingers!”

Dick laughed and wiggled his eyebrows. “It was too much temptation for me,” he said. He dipped a finger back in and scooped up an even large glob, making a show of sucking his finger clean. 

“Don’t tempt me, Dickie,” Jason warned. 

Dick’s mouth made a lewd popping noise when his finger popped out. “Or what? You gonna punish me?”

Jason gave a low growl. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you, baby?”

“Mmm, I’d like that very much,” he giggled. 

“Over the table, you little slut,” Jason said, stepping forward and pulling the pie towards the edge of the table. This caught Dick’s attention, and he quickly flipped himself over the edge of the table, ass wiggling at Jason. 

Jason tugged down Dick’s sweatpants and pushed his shirt up higher. “Spread your legs, Dick.”

Dick pushed his legs out and his ass up into the air. His face was pressed into the warm spot where the pie had previously sat. 

Jason set the pie tin on Dick’s back, right below the swell of his pretty ass cheeks. A moment later, Dick felt something being wiped against his hole. It was very warm, and he immediately moaned when he realized it was pumpkin pie filling. 

He thrust his ass back even more. 

“What a dirty slut you are,” Jason chuckled as he dipped a finger into Dick’s hole slightly, pushing warm filling into Dick’s ass. He removed his fingers and scooped up even more filling. 

Jason rubbed it in all around Dick’s hole. A few small dollops slid down Dick’s perineum and came to a stop at his balls. Jason pushed two fingers deep into Dick’s greedy hole, wiggling them around and rubbing pumpkin filling all over his inner walls. 

Dick moaned loudly. The filling was warm and smooth and the perfect consistency. It smelled heavenly as well. “More, Jay, please, more!”

Jason was not one to deny his boyfriend. He continued scooping up pumpkin filling and feeding it into Dick’s hole. 

“You should see yourself, Dickie,” Jason groaned. “Your mouth isn’t the only greedy hole devouring my pie.”

“Mmm! Yes, Jay! I love your pies! _Ah_, Jay, please- please fuck me with your pie!”

“Oh fuck,” Jason cursed, not even occurring to him that he could do much more than just finger Dick with his pie filling. With his clean hand, Jason pushed down his shorts. Then, he reached back into the ruined pie and scooped up half a handful of pie filling. Then, he grabbed his half hard cock, coating his thickening length with orange pumpkin filling. 

He groaned at the delicious warmth of the pumpkin pie. It squished through his fingers as he fisted his cock and thrust into the tight hole he had created. When he was fully hard, Jason stuffed the excess filling into Dick’s hole. 

“You ready, baby boy?” Jason groaned, moving the pie tin aside and draping himself over Dick. 

Dick whined in his throat and nodded vigorously. Jason lined himself up to Dick’s slick and sticky hole. With a firm push, he filled Dick up. They groaned in tandem. 

“Fuck, Dickie, you feel so tight,” Jason gasped. “And so fucking warm. You feel so fucking good.”

“Ahhh, Jay, you fill me up so good! I- I need you to fuck me, Jason! Please fuck me good!”

Jason pulled out with his hips and pounded right back into Dick. He rolled his hips faster and faster, panting in Dick’s ear as Dick’s moans grew louder and louder, their breaths mixing. 

Jason loved the sounds that Dick made every time he rammed into Dick’s prostate. The lovely little gasping moan was music to Jason’s ears.

Dick fucked himself back against Jason’s hard thrusts and rubbed his cock against the edge of the table at the same time. The smell of pumpkin pie invaded their sinuses and that was all they could fucking smell, but it was somehow so fucking hot. 

Dick gasped and his movement stuttered. “I’m- I’m close, Jay!”

“Yeah?” Jason groaned, getting close himself. “C’mon, Dickie, cum for me, baby!” He crushed Dick’s lips with his, kissing him hard as he sped up his thrusts. 

Dick squealed into the kiss, cumming hard, his rim milking Jason’s cock. Jason fucked Dick all the way through his orgasm, pushing Dick against their table and pushing their pumpkin filling lube deeper and deeper inside of him. 

“Shit!” Jason groaned as he grabbed Dick’s hips and pulled him tightly against Jason’s hips. Jason came deep inside of Dick, mixing his creamy cum with the pumpkin pie. 

Dick giggled and wiggled his ass. He turned his face to the side and grinned at Jason. “Was it good, Jay?”

Jason leaned back down and kissed Dick’s cheek, his nose, and then his lips. “So fucking good, baby,” he whispered, rolling his hips again, pushing his cum deeper. 

“Mmm,” Dick hummed. “I’m double stuffed now,” he smiled. “Pumpkin and cream pie. Yummy!”

Jason laughed, his head dropping to Dick’s shoulder as his chuckles shook them both. 

“What?” Dick asked, laughing as well. “It’s true, isn’t it?”

“You’re so fucking weird, babe.” Jason kissed Dick’s lips again, tasting the pumpkin pie on his lips. “You also ruined my pie.”

“But it was worth it, wasn’t it?” Dick asked, clenching down to remind Jason of where he was. 

“So worth it,” Jason said.

Dick was quiet for a couple of seconds. “So, how about a berry pie next time?”

“Oh my god,” Jason laughed. He pulled off of Dick and slowly pulled out, watching as his cum mixed with the pumpkin pie filling dribbled out of Dick’s well fucked hole. “So pretty.”

“And messy,” Dick said. “I have to take a shower now.” He wrinkled his nose and clenched his hole tightly before making a mad dash for the bathroom. 

Jason laughed as he left. He grabbed a towel and cleaned himself up. Then he wiped up the mess Dick had left on the floor. Jason also picked up the ruined pie. 

“Thanks for your sacrifice,” Jason said before dropping it into the trash. 

Jason grabbed the oven mitts and opened up the oven. He pulled out a second pumpkin pie with a wide grin. “Hello there! Don’t worry. Daddy saved you from the Mr. Grabby Hands.”

He set the new pie in the middle of the table and went back to washing the dishes. 

Twenty minutes later, Dick came back out, cleaned up and dressed once more. 

He paused at the threshold of the kitchen. “You… baked another pie so quickly?”

Jason just laughed. 

Dick’s eyes narrowed. “Wait, why does this pie look different from the previous one? They’re both pumpkin, aren’t they?”

Jason glanced at him. “The first one was a store bought pie, baby.”

“So you _didn’t _make it?”

“Nope,” Jason said. “I stuck it in the oven for ten minutes though.”

Dick gasped. “You tricked me!”

“I couldn’t have you ruining my pie before our family comes over! You _always _get your grubby fingers into my food before it’s supposed to be eaten!”

“Grubby fingers?!”

“Sorry, baby,” Jason said with an unapologetic grin. “Hey, you have to admit though, it was fun.”

“Humph,” Dick said, crossing his arms. “You know that store-bought pies might have stuff that can damage my delicate skin, right?”

“Don’t worry, baby,” Jason said. “I checked and made sure everything was organic.”

Dick just pouted harder.

Jason sighed and walked over, pecking Dick’s pouty lips. “How about this. We can make use of the leftovers after they’re gone, hm? And if there aren’t leftovers, I’ll make you another pie. You can even watch me make it.”

“Promise?” Dick pouted. 

“I promise, Dickie.”

“Okay,” Dick said. “I love you.”

Jason laughed and kissed Dick again. “I love you too, Dickie. Wanna set the table while I get the food? I saw Bruce’s car parked downstairs already.”


	14. Day 15 - A Bit Stuffed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scarecrow  
**Warnings/Tags:Dick/Scarecrow (like an actual straw-filled cloth-man), object insertion, dubious consent, misuse of office supplies**

Dick had no idea why he bought it. 

It was a terrifying thing, and it smelled like mud and rain and rotting straw. Still, the way that it leaned in the shaded corner at the garage sale and the way its black, glass eyes peered into Dick’s soul made Dick purchase it. 

Now, the scarecrow was propped up in the corner of the living room, watching as Dick walked past it as he went about his daily business. 

At first the thing unnerved Dick, but after a few days, he got used to it, and Dick even started talking to it, greeting it whenever he passed or complaining to it about his day like the scarecrow could come to life and comfort him. 

One night, it did just that.

Dick had had a couple glasses of wine with coworkers, and he fell into bed, tipsy and tired. He threw off his work clothes and did not bother changing into sleepwear, sprawling onto his bed naked instead. 

The cool sheets felt good against his heated skin, and Dick quickly fell asleep. 

Sometime around midnight, Dick woke to the sound of something moving in his living room. 

Dick froze, pushing himself up a little, straining to hear better. Then, he heard it again. It sounded like something was being dragged across his floors. 

Dick tensed and his mind raced, wondering what he should do. Then, he realized that it was coming closer and closer to his room. Dick’s eyes flashed to his door and found that it was slightly ajar. 

Quickly, Dick feigned sleep again, keeping one eye slightly open. Maybe the person was only after personal goods, not to kill him. 

The door to his bedroom opened silently and a huge figure moved into his room. Each step was accompanied by the dragging noise. 

In the darkness, Dick could not make out who it was in his room. Suddenly, he felt something touch his upper thigh. It was not a hand, but coarse cloth, like a burlap bag… and straw. 

Dick gasped, realizing in a moment of crazed clarity that it was the scarecrow from his living room. It had come to life. 

He moved, trying to get away from it, but almost as quickly as Dick reacted, the scarecrow pressed down on Dick’s thigh, pinning him there with supernatural strength. 

Dick screamed, but he could not get away with all his thrashing. The scarecrow made no noises, but it pinned Dick there effectively, making no further moves until Dick had finally stopped his struggling and just lay there. 

Slowly, the scarecrow started moving its hands again. The second Dick twitched to struggle, it stopped. Finally, when the scarecrow started moving, Dick did not struggle. It ran its hands up Dick’s ass and his waist, then back down to his thighs. 

The rough cloth of his hands and the straw that stuck out of its clothes created interesting feelings on Dick’s sensitive skin, but after a while, he found that it was not unpleasant. 

Combined with the perfect amount of pressure, it was almost therapeutic. Very slowly, Dick started relaxing.

Suddenly, the scarecrow’s hands left his skin. Dick peered up in curiosity. The dragging sound started again as it moved around the bed. Dick rolled over, moving farther away from the scarecrow in nervousness. 

He watched the scarecrow reach out and pull open the drawer that contained his underwear. It reached inside and shuffled around. Then, it pulled out the hidden bottle of lube Dick kept in there. It then moved back around the bed. It went to Dick’s desk, looked at the desk for a long time. Then, it grabbed Dick’s tin of pens and spilled them onto Dick’s bed. 

Dick was curled up at the head of his bed, his legs drawn up to his chest, and he was just watching the scarecrow work. 

Suddenly, the scarecrow lunged forward at inhuman speeds and grabbed Dick’s ankles, pulling his legs out. He stretched Dick back out on the bed. 

Dick started screaming and struggling again, and the scarecrow allowed him to wear himself out. 

“What do you want?” Dick wailed, sobbing with no reaction. Finally, when he had run out of tears, and he just lay there with slightly uneven breaths, the scarecrow moved slowly, pushing at Dick’s waist, signaling that it wanted Dick to roll over. 

Dick let out a dry sob and rolled onto his stomach. The scarecrow pulled him down to the edge of the bed, spreading his legs open wide.

“P-Please, don’t,” Dick said, trying his best to see what the scarecrow was doing. 

The scarecrow did not heed him, opened the bottle of lube and dribbled it over his hole. Dick gasped at the coldness of the liquid. 

Then, the scarecrow picked up a pen. It examined it, holding it up to its face. After a second, it pressed it to Dick’s slick hole, sliding it up and down a few times. There was a second’s pause before the pen was pushed into Dick. 

Dick gave a soft groan. He barely mentally adjusted to the idea that the scarecrow was going to fuck him with his own pens when he felt something else being pressed against his hole. It was something thicker, and as its smooth, plastic tubing was pushed into him, Dick knew it was a highlighter. 

“Fuck,” he moaned, not wanting to be aroused, but being unable to help it. It kind of felt good. The scarecrow was slowly stretching him apart, and Dick’s cock was starting to fill up. He rutted ever so slightly into the air and up against where the scarecrow was still pushing the highlighter into his hole. 

The process was repeated with a couple more pens, a few pencils, and a dry erase marker. Only a few things were left on Dick’s bed now, and his ass was practically bursting. He clenched down, and somehow none of the objects slipped out of him. 

His cock was standing up proudly, leaking without any stimulation at all. 

The scarecrow reached for one of the final items, and when Dick saw the shape of it, he whimpered loudly. 

The familiar sound of the opening and closing of scissors made Dick tense up immediately. 

“Oh, fuck, _no-”_

The scarecrow dropped the scissors, deciding it was not a good object for stuffing into Dick. 

It picked up the ruler, found it inadequate and dropped it back down as well. Then, it started wandering the room again, probably looking for more things to stuff into Dick. 

It did not find anything that met its requirements. It wandered out of Dick’s room, the dragging of its wooden post loud in Dick’s ears. Dick heard his front door open, and the dragging noise grew fainter and fainter. Finally, Dick could not heard it any longer. 

It was then that he dared to move again. And instead of pulling out the cluster of office supplies stuffed deep into his stretched hole, it was to grab his cock and masturbate wildly, moaning until he came hard, all over his naked chest. Then, Dick turned over, curled up, and promptly fell back asleep.


	15. Day 16 - Sugar Sweet Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Candy  
**Warnings/Tags: Sladick, candy shop owner Slade, student Dick, underage, daddy kink, sounding, throat fucking, oral fixation, object insertion, food porn**

The bell on the door jingled as Dick Grayson entered the candy store. There were a few of his classmates inside, and he waved at them before ducking under the counter and heading into the back to find Slade. 

He tossed his backpack aside and spied the man wrapping up huge lollipops in the back. 

Dick immediately grinned. “Daddy!” he said cheerfully as he skipped over. 

Slade turned and smiled down at the boy. “Well, hello there, Dick,” he said in his deep, manly voice that made Dick shiver with want. He grabbed one of the unwrapped lollies and held it out to Dick. “Care for some candy before homework?”

Dick grinned and took the lollipop. He climbed up onto the counter next to Slade. “Do we get to play today?” he asked in a hushed voice, licking his lollipop with his tongue, smiling at the burst of artificial cherry, Dick’s favorite.

Slade’s smile grew. “If you would like.”

Dick nodded enthusiastically. 

“Okay,” Slade said. “But homework first. Don’t want your parents getting mad at you for not doing your homework when you’ve been spending so many hours at a ‘study session’ after school and not actually studying, right?” He gave Dick a wink. 

Dick smiled and nodded. He grabbed his backpack and cleared a space on his usual desk, and he started getting his stuff out. 

“Ah, ah,” Slade said. “Are you forgetting something, Dick?”

Dick thought for a second. “Oh!” he said. Then, he wiggled his uniform shirt and pants off. It was soon followed by his briefs until he was completely naked. He giggled and did a little spin for Slade. 

“Good boy,” Slade said.

Hours later, after Dick was done with homework, and Slade had closed down his shop, he came into the back, where Dick was lying on a thick blanket, on the ground, sucking on another cherry lollipop. 

“Hey, baby boy,” Slade said as he sat down next to Dick. “Finish all your work?”

Dick nodded. “Yup!” He sat up and grinned at Slade. “Can we play now, Daddy?”

“Yes, we can play, baby,” Slade said. “C’mere, Dick.” 

Dick clambered into Slade’s lap without hesitation, straddling the older man with his bare legs. Slade put a hand on Dick’s hips before kissing him on the lips, coaxing Dick’s mouth open with his tongue. Dick tasted like candy, sweet and sugary. Even at a his age, Dick was talented with his tongue, and his oral fixation made it that he had to have something in his mouth at all times.

Dick moaned, opening his mouth wider and let Slade’s tongue invade his mouth. Slade wasted no time licking up all traces of Dick’s sugary treat, his hands moving to Dick’s hips and pulling the naked boy closer against him. 

“Mmm,” Slade murmured. “Someone tastes good. How many lollipops did you have, Dickie?”

Dick’s eyes were wide and blown so prettily. “Just three, Daddy,” he whispered. 

“_Just _three?” Slade laughed. “That’s a lot of candy, baby boy. You’ll ruin your appetite for dinner, won’t you?”

Dick shook his head. “No, Daddy! I’ve always got room for dinner, even if I have dessert first.” Then he fluttered his eyelashes and sucked a spit-slicked lip into his mouth. “So can I have dinner now, Daddy?”

Slade grinned. “On your knees, baby. I’m going to feed you.”

Dick eagerly slid down onto the ground, kneeling while Slade stood up, undoing his jeans. Dick pushed the fabric aside, taking out Slade’s thick, veined cock. “Mmm,” Dick said as he wrapped his hand around Slade’s warm length. “Thank you, Daddy,” Dick said flirtatiously, his eyes flickering up to Slade. Then, he opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, lapping gently at the head of Slade’s cock. 

“Don’t tease now, baby boy. Show you how you ate those lollipops.”

Dick swirled his tongue around the circumference of Slade’s cock, then he wrapped his pretty, cherry-stained lips around it, moaning as Slade’s cock stretched his mouth to the limits. He pushed himself forward, taking more and more of Slade’s cock down his throat. 

Dick managed to fit a little more than half of Slade’s thick length into his throat before he gagged. He started to pull back, but Slade grabbed a handful of his hair and forced Dick to stay there. 

“Fuck, baby,” Slade groaned, relishing in the feeling of Dick’s throat spasming around the head of his cock. “You feel so fucking good!” He let go of the boy’s head, and Dick pulled off, tears in his eyes, but still smiling up at Slade. 

“Mmm,” Slade said, wiping a stray tear from Dick’s face. “Look so pretty for me, with your lips…”

Dick turned his head up and opened his mouth. “Fuck my throat, Daddy,” he whispered. “I want you to cum down my throat pretty please!”

Slade grabbed a handful of Dick’s hair again, rubbing his hard cock against Dick’s wet lips. “Fuck your throat, huh? Daddy can do that for you, but can you take it, baby boy?”

Dick nodded. “Yes, Daddy!”

Without warning, Slade shoved his cock into Dick’s mouth, going a bit deeper than Dick managed before. Dick’s gag reflex kicked in immediately, but Slade did not bother with it. He pulled out and thrust back into the slick, warm heat that was his boy’s mouth. Slade gripped Dick’s hair tighter, snapping his hips harder and harder until Dick managed to take Slade’s entire cock down his throat, and Slade’s balls were slapping against Dick’s chin. 

“Fuck, baby!” Slade groaned. “I’m going to cum down your throat, and you’re going to swallow it all, aren’t you?” he growled. 

“Hmhmm!” Dick said in agreement, his teary eyes looking up at Slade with pure adoration. 

Slade took one look at him and a few thrusts later, he was spilling down Dick’s throat. He held the boy there, loving the way Dick’s throat milked his cum out of him, straight into Dick’s tummy. 

Finally, Slade let Dick pull away, coughing and wiping at tears. 

“You alright, baby?” Slade asked. 

“Mhm,” Dick said, his voice a bit wrecked. “Did you like that, Daddy?”

“I loved it, my little slut,” Slade murmured. “Did you enjoy dinner?”

Dick grinned, licking his lips. “My favorite meal, Daddy. Thank you!” He kissed the tip of Slade’s cock, making Slade laugh. 

“We’re not done yet, Dickie,” Slade said. “I’ve fed one greedy hole of yours, but there’s still another hungry little hole to fill, isn’t there?”

Dick nodded vigorously. “Yes, Daddy!”

“Show me, baby boy.”

Dick turned over onto his back, bringing his legs up high into the air. He spread his legs, giving Slade access to his hole. “Mm,” Slade said, taking in the furled muscle of Dick’s boy hole. “What’s my boy hungry for?” Slade asked. 

“Umm… candy?” Dick said, joking. 

But it gave Slade a wicked idea. “Candy, huh? You haven’t had enough candy today?”

Dick giggled. “Nope!”

“Alright then,” Slade said. “Wait here a second, baby.”

He disappeared into his shop, and a moment later, he came back with a bag of assorted candies and a cherry lollipop, smaller than the ones Dick had eaten earlier. Dick eyed the candy curiously. 

Slade dropped the candy bag onto Dick’s stomach. Then, he unwrapped the lollipop. He pressed the candy to Dick’s lips, and Dick immediately opened his mouth, swirling his tongue around the treat, even though he was sure Slade was not giving it to him to eat. 

What made Dick more curious was when Slade pulled the candy out and held the stick of the lollipop out to Dick to suck. However, Dick did not question it and wet the stick well. 

Then, Slade took the candy out of his mouth, and he took a hold of Dick’s hard cock, which surprised Dick because they rarely played with Dick’s cocklet. 

“What are you doing, Daddy?” Dick asked in curiosity. 

“You’ll see, baby boy,” Slade said. He gave Dick’s cock a few strokes, then he pressed the stick of the lollipop against Dick’s slit. Slowly, he slid the spit-covered stick into Dick’s urethra. Dick moaned, his hips jerking. 

“Ohhh, Daddy!” Dick gasped. “That- That feels so good!”

“I know. Keep still, slut.”

Dick bit his lip and struggled to keep still as the rest of the lollipop stick slid into him. The sticky red candy was all the was left, resting against the head of Dick’s little cock. 

“So, so pretty,” Slade said. “Just perfect, baby. How does it feel?”

“So good, Daddy,” Dick moaned.

“Good,” Slade said. “Still not quite done though.” He reached into bag of assorted candies and pulled out a handful of large jellybeans. He picked out a purple jellybean and stuck it in his own mouth, rolling it around for a second before spitting it back out. He gave Dick a wicked smile, then pressed the purple jellybean against Dick’s hole. “Ready, baby?”

Dick’s eyes were wide as he realized what was going to happen. He nodded, his hole clenching in anticipation. 

Slade pushed it inside of him, watching it disappear into Dick’s hole.

“I… didn’t really feel that, Daddy,” Dick said, his nose wrinkling. 

“Not yet,” Slade grinned. He put a green jellybean into his mouth, then pushed it into Dick. It left a hint of green on Dick’s hole. He did the same thing with a yellow jellybean, still watching Dick’s expression. 

Then, he popped what remained of the handful of jellybeans into his mouth. Liberally coating them in his saliva, Slade reached under Dick and propped him up. Then, Slade latched his lips onto Dick’s hole and started pushing the jellybeans into Dick with his tongue. 

Dick gasped aloud at this. The combined feeling of the accumulating jellybeans and Slade’s tongue made him moan with pleasure. “Daddy!” he cried out, pushing his ass further into Slade’s face. 

When all fifteen jellybeans had been dumped into Dick, Slade set him back down. “Feeling anything now, baby?”

Dick nodded, dazed. “It feels so good, Daddy,” he said. “Is there more?”

Slade nodded. He pulled out several gummy worms next. He made Dick wet each of them with his mouth. Then, Slade pushed the worms into Dick’s ass alongside one of his fingers, wiggling his digit against Dick’s prostate as he did so. 

“Ah! Ah, Daddy! I’m- I’m going to cum!” Dick gasped out. 

Slade pulled his finger out. “Not yet, slut. I’m not done with you.”

He let Dick’s impending orgasm ebb away. While that happened, Slade unwrapped around twenty hard candies. He rolled the round candies between his fingers, showing Dick. Then, he started pushing them into Dick, one by one, and sometimes two by two. 

“Ohhh!” Dick moaned. “Daddy, I’m- I’m getting so full!”

“Almost there, baby,” Slade said, finishing up the last of the hard candies. He dumped the last of the candies it the bag into his hand. It was two thick rods of fruit-flavored candy canes. 

They were shorter, and each about an inch in diameter. Perfect for filling up Dick the rest of the way. Slade peeled them both, sticking them into Dick’s mouth, pushing them into the needy boy’s cheeks like it was a cock. Dick dutifully sucked on them, wetting them completely. 

“Good boy,” Slade murmured. Then, he pressed both rods against Dick’s rim. He pushed them in at the same time, shoving aside the other candies, pushing them against Dick’s sensitive and sticky walls or deeper into the boy. 

Slade slid his fingers out once the candy canes were inside, admiring the way Dick’s rim stretched around the bulk to close once again.

His ass was so full, and Dick found feel himself straining to keep it all inside of him. 

“Feel good, baby boy?” Slade asked, rubbing over Dick’s pert ass. 

Dick moaned in response, wiggling said ass slightly. “Daddy, I don’t- I don’t think I can keep it all in me,” he whined. 

“You will keep it in you, baby boy,” Slade said. “Otherwise, no more candy next time.”

Dick moaned softly, and he squeezed his ass together again, trying to keep all the candy inside of him. “They’re going to melt in me, Daddy! They’re- They’re going to color me on the inside!”

“Oh, but you’d love that, baby,” Slade said with a grin. “So you’re going to keep them inside of you like a good boy, aren’t you? When I see you tomorrow, I’m going to check. Your little hole better be sweet and colorful, got it?”

Dick nodded. “Yes, Daddy! Can I- Can I please cum now?”

Slade hummed. “Sure thing, you little slut.”

He grabbed hold of the lollipop in Dick’s little cock, and he slowly pulled it out. Dick moaned in relief as it came out of his straining cock. Then, Slade leaned down and took Dick’s cock into his mouth all at once. He sucked on it, and within seconds, Dick was cumming into his mouth. 

Dick arched up, his ass clenching down hard on the candies inside of him. He spurt some watery cum down Slade’s throat, and he moaned loudly as he did so. 

“Mmm,” Slade said, pulling off. “Such a sweet little boy cock you’ve got, Dickie,” he murmured. “Taste so sweet.”

Dick smiled weakly at him as he panted. “Thank you for letting me cum, Daddy.”

“You’re very welcome, little boy. It’s for being good today,” Slade said. “But you should be heading home now.”

Dick nodded, and he pulled himself up. He got dressed, squeezing his ass of candy into his uniform shorts. Then, he ran up to Slade and kissed the man on the mouth. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Daddy,” he whispered.

Slade grinned as he watched Dick run out of his shop, his sweet ass cupped by his little school uniform. “See you tomorrow, Dickie,” he said softly.


	16. Day 19 - A Little Bit of Fairy Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Woods  
**Warnings/Tags: JayDick, unicorn king Jason, fairy queen Dick, bottom Dick, anal sex, fairy dust orgasm, slight h/c**

“You’ll do just fine, my Queen!” one of Dick’s attendants chirped as he rearranged Dick’s cape on his shoulders. 

Dick sighed softly. “I hope so,” he said with a small smile. 

His attendant flew into his line of sight, putting a tiny hand on Dick’s cheek. “You’ve done so well every year, and you’ve kept the peace with the unicorns for nearly two decades now, your Majesty!” he said. “What will make this year so different?”

Dick gave the little fairy a tight smile, looking at himself in the mirror. “You’re right. I’m just going for an annual treaty discussion with the Unicorn King. Nothing will be any different. Thanks for having confidence in me, Hickory.”

“That’s the spirit, your Majesty!” the attendant cheered, zooming back around to move a few pieces of Dick’s hair into place, leaving a sprinkle of fairy dust behind him. “Hickory shall go get your crown now!”

Dick nodded, watching in the mirror as the fairy zipped through the slightly ajar door. Dick let the smile slip off his face when the attendant was gone. 

Dick frowned at himself in the mirror. He was not looking forward to tonight. In fact, Dick had been dreading it for months now. It had been twenty-five years since the century long war between the fairies of the forest and the unicorns came to an end with a treaty between Dick’s parents and the unicorns’ Queen. And their species thrived under the new treaty and peace finally reigned in the forest. However, the Unicorn Queen died after a jealous lover killed her, leaving her barely of age son to take over. Dick remembered accompanying his parents to one of the annual treaty discussions and meeting the boy. 

The new king was ethereal, but he had a very solemn mien. Dick never saw him smile more than a tight grimace, even though Dick’s parents smiled throughout the night.

A month after that meeting, Dick’s parents were assassinated, and Dick found himself in a similar position.

Dick had been extremely nervous for his first meeting with the Unicorn King. He did not want the other ruler to look down on him. Dick ran through so many possible scenarios for the night, planning exactly what he would say and do in each situation. 

However, the meeting did not go how Dick expected at all. Somehow, he had ended up on the table, his dress hiked up and his legs spread wide for the king. They spoke nothing of the treaty that night. And for twenty years since, the treaty has not once successfully been discussed, but life went on year after year like they did discuss the treaty on those nights each year. 

But this year was going to be different. Dick was going to talk about the treaty. He was _not _going to do anything else aside form talk about the treaty. And when their discussion was done, Dick was going to walk out with dignity and as poised as he looked when he entered the hollow tree in which their meetings were held. 

The door to his room opened a bit more and three tiny fairies came floating in, Dick’s crown in their hands. 

“Your crown, your Majesty!” said one of the fairies. She and the others carefully settled the ring of closed flower buds onto Dick’s head, and upon touching Dick’s head, the flowers burst into full bloom. 

“Thank you, Amaryllis, Poppy, Hickory,” Dick said sweetly, standing up. He kissed his fingertip and touched each of the fairies on top of their heads. 

Hickory blushed viciously, and the girls laughed at him. Dick smiled. “I’ll be back by midnight,” he promised. 

“We’ll be waiting, my Queen!” Poppy sang.

Dick gave them one last smile before he shrank himself down into a tiny, flying orb of light. In a flash, he was out of the open window and shooting into the forest, heading towards the hollowed out ash tree. 

Dick circled around the circumference of the tree before he found the opening. He transformed back into his human size, taking a shaky breath before stepping into the lit interior of the tree. 

As Dick expected, the King of the Unicorns was there already, lounging in a chair. Somehow, even in the warm candlelight, he glowed. His skin shimmered and sparkled, pale like the moon. The king had the darkest blue eyes Dick had ever seen on a unicorn, a species known for their light colored eyes. And the king wore close to nothing, making Dick feel overdressed, but that was the point. 

“Jason,” Dick said, his voice trembling the slightest. 

The other man kicked his legs off of the table, a smirk on his lips. “You’ve kept me waiting, Dickie,” he murmured, his voice as smooth as cream, making Dick shiver with want.

Dick swallowed and stood up a little straighter as Jason approached him, crowding into his personal space.

As Jason leaned down to kiss him, Dick blurted out, “We should talk about the treaty.”

Jason paused, then laughed. “That can wait, Dickie. C’mon. I haven’t seen you in a year.”

Jason put an arm around Dick’s waist and pulled him in, their hips touching. Dick wanted so badly to reach over and just kiss Jason senseless. It had been a year after all. 

“No,” Dick said, his voice breathier and his pupils blown a little wider. “I… We need to stop this.”

Jason frowned. “Stop this? What this, Dickie?”

“We can’t- We can’t just come here and have… have sex every year, Jay!” Dick finally forced out. “My people think I’m coming here to talk about the treaty, making little amendments and bringing up their issues to discuss, but… I’m not.”

“You’re the queen. You do what you want,” Jason said. 

“Yes, but… I can’t lie to my people anymore, Jay,” Dick said. He put a hand on Jason’s bare chest, touching the soft skin, and Dick could feel the pulses of magic that fizzled across Jason’s skin. Dick closed his eyes, trying not to think of how Jason’s magic practically caressed Dick back. “It’s been twenty years.”

Finally, Jason’s arm dropped from around Dick’s waist. He stepped back - once, twice, three times. Almost immediately, Dick wanted to reach across the gap between them and be able to touch Jason again. But he held back. 

“I see,” Jason said. “Very well. Sit. Let’s get discussing so you can go back to your beloved people sooner.”

Dick could hear the bitterness in Jason’s voice. Still, Dick walked over to the table and sat down across from Jason. 

He took a deep breath. “My people want access to the waterfall,” Dick said softly. 

“No,” Jason said, leveling Dick with a emotionless expression. “That’s our territory.”

“Not the whole lake,” Dick said. “Just the waterfall. There are three other falls on your land while my people only have one. And we have a significantly higher population than unicorns.”

“If the fairies take the waterfall, we get the clover fields,” Jason said. 

Dick was taken aback. “What? That’s the children’s sanctuary!” 

“The clover fields for the waterfall, your Majesty,” Jason said coldly. 

Dick’s expression was hurt. “Jay…”

“Do we have a deal?” Jason asked.

Dick shook his head. “The clover fields are not something you can take. Pick something else.”

“The Gray Oak then,” Jason said. “The fairies can still collect the acorns from the tree, but only the ones that fall to the ground.

Dick gritted his teeth. The Gray Oak was the oldest tree in the forest, and it produced the most acorns in the forest. On top of that, the Gray Oak was planted by Dick’s great-great-great grandfather.

Dick sucked a lip into his mouth, chewing on the tender flesh, wondering if he should take the deal or not. His people had been asking for access to the falls for three years now, and Dick could not let them down. 

He let out a soft sigh. “Fine,” he said. “The tree for the falls.”

Jason nodded. “I’d also like to ask the fairies to stop crossing through our lands to get to the mountains.”

Dick’s eyes widened. “But that’s our only access to the mountains!”

“There’s the gorge. It’s adds a day to the trip, but I’m sure it’s not too bad,” Jason said. 

“The gorge is dangerous!” Dick protested. “It’s the land of the trolls, and in case you forgot, trolls _eat _fairies!”

Jason shrugged. “Not my problem.”

Dick was positively wounded. “Jason…” he said slowly. “Why are you doing this?”

“You wanted to talk about the treaty, your Majesty. I’m just honoring your wish,” Jason said. 

“You’re being so _cold_! Jason, this isn’t you!”

Jason rolled his eyes. “And you know me, your Majesty?”

“I- Of course I do,” Dick said, mildly offended.

“No, you don’t,” Jason scoffed. “You know nothing about me.”

“I- I know you’re a kind person at heart,” Dick said. 

“Do you know what my favorite food is? Do you know what my favorite past time is? Do you know who my closest friends are? Do you know how many romantic partners I’ve had? Do you know any of that, Dick?”

Dick blinked. “No…” he said. “You’ve never told me any of that.”

“You’ve never asked,” Jason scoffed.

“Well, you’ve never asked about-” Dick started to accuse. Then, he stopped because he realized that Jason _had _asked about him. Every year, after they have both satisfied their needs, Jason would wrap Dick up in his arms which were buzzing with magic, and he would listen to Dick ramble about his life. “Oh,” he said softly. Dick looked down in shame. “What _is _your favorite food?”

Jason looked slightly pissed, his eyes narrowed and his eyebrows drawn in. He huffed. “Don’t bother now.”

“No, I want to know!” Dick said, leaning forward. “I really do. I’m sorry I never asked, but… I do want to know. Everything about you, Jay.”

Jason was silent for a few beats. Then, with a slight red touch to his cheeks, he mumbled, “Sugar cubes.”

Dick’s eyes lit up. “You’ve got a sweet tooth?” he asked. “Aww, that’s adorable. We give sugar cubes to the little ones when they cry to make them stop. In fact, I think I have some on me! I always carry a few around…” Dick dug into one of the invisible pockets of his dress, pulling out a small pouch. Then, he poured out three sugar cubes into his hand. 

Dick smiled wider when he realized Jason had been watching him the whole time. Dick reached across the table and held the sugar out to Jason. 

“I don’t want your sugar,” Jason scoffed. 

“Don’t be so high and mighty now, Jay,” Dick teased. “C’mon!”

Finally, Jason reached a hand across the table and plucked a sugar cube from Dick’s palm. He popped it into his mouth and crossed his arms. Dick took this as a sign that Jason was not going to take any more from him. 

“And what does the King of the Unicorns do in his free time?” Dick asked. “Wait, let me guess: You go swimming.”

“I _read,” _Jason said with a choked noise, like he was biting back a laugh. “My mane cannot suffer being drenched in water like that!”

“You’ve never been swimming?!” Dick asked. “And yet you have three waterfalls and four lakes on your land! Now tell me about your friends.”

Jason’s arms uncrossed. “I’ve only got two. Two close ones anyway,” Jason said. “Their names are Roy and Kori. They’ve been my friends since I was a kid…”

They talked for hours. Jason had more than a handful of stories telling about all the trouble he got in with his friends, and he had Dick laughing so hard tears rolled down his cheeks and dropped onto the table as a pile of little rainbow jewels - rubies, emeralds, sapphires, and a few diamonds sprinkled in there when he laughed hard enough. 

Sometime during the night, they had both ended up sprawled on the table, lying side by side, staring up at the ceiling of the hollowed tree.

“So… there’s still one question you haven’t asked me yet,” Jason said softly. 

Dick bit his lip. “I know,” he said. “I just… I’m not really sure I want to know the answer to that.”

“Why not?” Jason asked, rolling over and propping himself up on an arm.

Dick sighed and shrugged, silent. 

“Fine, I’ll ask for you,” Jason said. He cleared his throat and put on a higher voice. “Oh, Jason, tell me about your romantic partners! I wanna hear _aaaaall _about them!”

Dick snorted weakly and shook his head. Then, he turned and looked at Jason. 

Jason’s head turned to look at him too, a small smile playing on his lips. 

“Well?” Dick asked. “You going to answer your own question?”

Jason laughed. “I haven’t had any romantic partners,” he said. “I’ve only had one _any _partner in my life.”

“Oh,” Dick said, not expecting that. “That’s… kinda sad.”

Jason shrugged. “Yeah, well, not everyone wants to be Queen. It’s not an easy job, your Majesty.”

“Hm,” Dick said, humming in agreement. “I haven’t had any partners either.”

“Not even for just sex?” Jason asked. 

“Well, aside from you, no,” Dick said. 

Jason stared up at the ceiling, blinking a few times. “Wait, are you saying we lost our virginities the same night?”

“Did we?” Dick asked. “I thought you had experience!”

“What?! I was going in just as blind as you were!” Jason laughed. He rolled fully onto his side. “But hey, you had me fooled for twenty years.”

Dick met his eyes and smiled. “Yeah. You too.”

They held their gazes for a while, and then Jason sighed, his smile fading. “Well, I suppose you should get going now? You always had to be back before midnight.” Jason started sitting up. 

Dick did not want him to go. “Wait, Jason.”

“Hm?”

“I could… break the rules once, probably,” he said hesitantly. “I mean, I don’t have to go _now_.”

“Then what should we do?” Jason asked, leaning back into his hands to look down at Dick. 

Dick looked up at the ceiling. “Well,” he said slowly. “I haven’t… I haven’t gotten a kiss this year yet, and I kind of want one,” he said, his eyes flickering to Jason. 

“From me?”

Dick nodded. 

Jason gave him a smiled, then leaned down, pausing just a second before pressing his lips to Dick’s.

“Mmm,” Dick hummed, happy to feel the familiar buzz of Jason’s magic against his lips. Jason shifted into a better position, flipping himself over Dick, his hand moving to Dick’s hip. 

Dick grabbed his hand and pushed it under the skirt of his dress. 

Jason groaned contently, massaging Dick’s legs, working his way higher and higher until Dick’s dress pooled around his waist. Their kiss grew deeper, Jason’s tongue practically fucking Dick’s throat, not that the fairy minded. 

From there, it escalated even quicker. Within a few minutes, Jason’s loincloth was thrown aside, and he lined himself up against Dick’s naturally slick hole. 

Jason pushed his hips in until it met Dick’s, their bodies pressed together tightly, and Jason was buried in the familiar heat he had the chance to relish only once a year. 

“Fuck, Dickie,” he groaned, leaning down and kissing Dick briefly again before starting to snap his hips back and forth, thrusting deep into Dick. 

Dick moaned and licked his lips. “Fuck me good, Jay,” he panted. “Make me feel you tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after that!”

Jason panted with the effort of pounding Dick, using a bit of magic to amplify his strength. The sturdy table shook with each thrust, and Dick would have slid along the surface of it, if it had not been for Jason holding his hips tightly. 

The small hollow of the tree was soon filled with the smell of their rough mating and the sounds of flesh hitting flesh and the breathless moans of both monarchs. 

Dick could tell when Jason was close. The buzzing under Jason’s skin because sharper and more frantic. When it got the point where it almost hurt Dick to be touching him, Jason slammed deep into Dick one last time, spilling his cum deep inside Dick’s body. 

Dick’s vision exploded with fairy dust as he came, the golden mist flew into the air like a bomb detonation. Jason’s name was ripped from his throat and his fingers dug into Jason’s arms, breaking skin. 

When the dust settled, both Dick and Jason were glowing, and Dick could not help but laugh at how ridiculous they must have both looked. 

Dick gently brushed some of Jason’s hair out of his face, making more fairy dust fall down onto him. “It’s a good look on you,” he told the other man. 

Jason chuckled. “I certainly can’t say I was expecting that,” he panted. He groaned as he slowly pulled out of Dick. “Well, that’s a sight,” he said, watching as his cum leaked out of Dick, catching the fairy’s glitter as it went and landed on the flood as a splotch of what looked like molten gold. 

Dick sat up slowly, shaking his head and sending a spray of fairy dust flying everywhere again. “I’ve never done that before,” Dick murmured. “Interesting.”

Jason kissed Dick’s golden lips. “I think it’s a sign you liked it.”

Dick laughed. “Of course I liked it, Jay.” He thumbed away the gold that was left on Jason’s lips after he pulled away. 

Jason took Dick’s hand and transferred the mark onto the back of Dick’s hand, but only succeeding in getting more dust onto his mouth. 

“I don’t know how I’ll explain this when I get back later,” Jason chuckled. 

“Me neither,” Dick grinned.

“Oh, Dickie,” Jason said fondly. “What am I ever going to do with you?”

“You can come see me more often,” Dick joked. “Then I don’t have to wait for one day every year to see you.”

“You know,” Jason said. “What if we _share _the waterfall area? It can be common ground, a neutral area that belongs to both sides. Both fairies and the unicorns can go there. And maybe… someday I’ll see their Queen there too.”

Dick gave Jason a shy smile. “Yeah, maybe.”

“I heard he’s beautiful,” Jason murmured. “The most beautiful creature in the forest.”

Dick’s eyes locked with Jason’s. “Really?” he asked softly. “Well, _I _heard he was second only to the King of the Unicorns.”

“Nah,” Jason whispered. “That can’t possibly be true. I would know.”

“Hm.”

Their lips met again, the kiss gentle and soft. It was not a good-bye like it usually was, it was a see-you-later. 

Just then, there was a soft gasp behind them. 

Both Dick and Jason whipped around to the source of the sound. 

“Hickory!” Dick said. “What are you doing here?”

The tiny fairy was shocked, and Dick was not sure if it was because of the fairy dust and cum or because he caught his Queen kissing the Unicorn King on the sacred meeting table in the tree. 

“Y-Your Majesty didn’t- didn’t come back at midnight, and- and we were worried!” Hickory managed to squeak out. 

Dick winced silently to himself. He should have guessed they would come looking for him. “I’m- I’m fine,” he said. “Um, heh.”

Hickory seemed to realize that Dick was _indeed _fine, and he had interrupted something. “Oh, Your Majesty! Hickory is very very sorry!” the tiny fairy exclaimed, spinning around immediately, covering his eyes. 

Dick blushed, and glanced at Jason, who was still standing there naked. Jason smirked at him, and Dick grew redder.

“Have some modesty in front of your subjects, your Majesty,” Jason teased, swooping in for another kiss. 

“You!” Dick scoffed, pushing Jason away _after _he got the kiss. Dick slid off the table and made an attempt of brushing away the incriminating golden fairy dust. “I guess I’ll see you sometime…?”

Jason grinned. “You know where to find me, Dickie,” he said. “I’ll be waiting for you.”

Dick smiled, adjusting his cape on his shoulder. “Yeah, I’ll see you soon, Jason.”

Jason gave him a smile, gave Dick one last kiss on the lips, and grabbed his loincloth. He tied it back around his waist and started for the exit of the tree, patting Hickory on the head with the tip of a finger. 

Hickory let out an embarrassed squeak. 

Dick laughed quietly, and he waited until the footsteps turned into the cantering of hooves and finally faded into the silence of the forest again. 

Dick cleared his throat then. “Alright, Hickory. Let’s go back home.”

“Yes, your Majesty!”


	17. Day 20 - The Freshest Foods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fall Harvest  
**Warnings/Tags: Jason/Garden, food kink, fucking with food literally, chef Jason, sentient garden, anal sex, gaping, stuffing, seed inflation, drinking wine from his ass**

Jason’s garden was his big secret of becoming a world-renowned chef. Even though he traveled all the time, Jason always came back to his little house and its large garden.

It was no secret that Chef Todd used only the freshest ingredients in his food, which is true, but Chef Todd also used fresh ingredients for another purpose. 

At that particular moment, Jason was on his hands and knees in his garden, naked with his ass high up in the air. It was the middle of the night and a bit chilly, but none of that bothered Jason because he was working up a sweat. 

He had chosen the thickest zucchini in the garden and presented his well-used ass to it.

“C’mon, baby,” Jason groaned as he zucchini pounded into him. “Deeper! Harder! Fuck me good!”

The zucchini listened (which was surprising since they usually ignored Jason’s pleads, especially if he has been gone for a while), forcing even more of its forearm length and forearm thick body into the chef. 

“Ah, ah, ah!” Jason gasped with each thrust as his prostate is abused by the slippery squash. “Oh god, I’m cumming!” Jason yelled as he clenched down on the thick length, his rim trying its best to squeeze the intrusion out of him, but there was hardly any different. Finally, Jason collapsed forward, his face resting in the wide leaves of the zucchini plant. 

“Fuck,” he panted. “I needed that.”

The zucchini slipped out of him, falling to the ground with a thump. Jason looked between his legs and saw the thick line of lube leaking from his wrecked hole. Groaning, Jason reached back and felt his hole. It was gaping wide, still clenching with the aftershocks of his orgasm, but not closing up anymore. 

One of the leaves of the plant stroked Jason’s hair, pushing it out of his sweaty face. He closed his eyes and smiled, wanting to curl up and sleep right there in his garden, where Jason felt most at home. 

Just as his mind started shutting down, something slapped his ass hard, shocking Jason back awake. 

“Ow!” he said, rolling over and glaring at the offending tomato vine. “Okay, okay,” he said, sitting up with a groan. “I’m going, I’m going.”

Jason limped his way back into his house and took a nice hot shower before collapsing into his bed, leaving his window wide open. As Jason was lulled off to sleep, he felt a vine from one of his precious juliet tomato plants curl around his wrist, and Jason fell asleep with a smile. 

The next morning, Jason ate breakfast, wincing with each step as he moved around his house. Later that day he was teaching a wine pairing masterclass in his own private home, so he had some stuff to prepare.

But first, Jason had to tend to his garden. He started off by weeding away what little shoots had grown during his two weeks away in Europe. As he moved around on his hands and knees in a t-shirt and some athletic shorts, his climbing plants following him around the garden, touching him everywhere. 

Jason had grown used to it by now, allowing them to explore as they wanted. They were climbing plants after all; it was their nature to be clingy. As Jason got ready to water and fertilize his garden, the grapes had taken interest in him. 

Jason lost his shorts and was just walking around in a t-shirt. Then, as Jason was watering the lemon tree, he was rudely pushed over onto his hands and knees again. 

“Hey!” he said. “I’m working here!”

One of the other plants shut off his water supply, basically telling Jason his work was done for now. 

Jason groaned, but stayed in the position, his legs spread slightly, showing his puffy fuck hole. 

“Guys, I have a class to teach later today,” Jason whined. “I need to be able to- hnnn!”

The grape vine started slowly inserting a bunch of grapes into his still loosened hole. Jason clenched down instinctively, and his grapes took advantage of that, pulling out, leaving all the grapes inside of him. 

“What the fuck!” Jason asked, surprised, but not all that upset. He rather liked the full feeling. The bare vines playfully whacked Jason’s ass and then his hose turned on again, spraying Jason in the face and drenching his white t-shirt. 

Jason finished maintaining his garden naked and stuffed with grapes. 

~~~

Right before Jason’s wine pairing class came, Jason felt something strange. 

He felt something dripping out of his ass. Quickly, Jason shucked his pants aside and touched his hole. Indeed, there was some sort of liquid on it. 

“Huh?” Jason asked in confusion, staring at the dark liquid, too watery to be blood. 

Just then, through his open window, one of the grape vines held out a wine glass to him. 

Jason took the glass but failed to understand for a minute. Then, he got it. 

He put the glass on the floor and settled himself over it. After a second, he felt straight liquid gush out of him, filling the glass with dark red wine. 

Jason whimpered softly when he stared at the liquid, having no idea how that happened, and in such a short period of time. He waited until he had finished dripping. Then, he grabbed the glass and set it on his counter. 

The vine nudged it towards him. 

“You want me to _drink _it?” Jason asked. “I-” he sighed, unable to deny the request. 

He took glass and swirled it around gently, taking a deep breath. The wine smelled sweet and a bit earthy. He glanced up at the expectant vine one last time before lifting the glass to his lips and taking a small sip. 

Jason was more than surprised to find it delicious. Still, he set the glass down and shook his head, ignoring the vine when it nudged the glass at him again. 

“I’ve got a class to teach, you little menace,” he said. “I’m teaching them to pair wine with food, not- not magically ferment perfect wine in their bodies in six hours!”

The vine slowly slipped away like a kicked puppy. Jason felt bad, but he did not have the time to feel bad. He changed his clothes, cleaned up his kitchen, and brought out the five bottles of wine he was going to be using his class. 

Then, his students started to arrive. There were eight of them total, which was three more than Jason would have preferred, but it was extra money, so Jason did not mind too much. 

Halfway through the class, one of the men nodded behind Jason. “What’s that glass of wine there?”

Jason turned and spotted the forgotten glass of wine from his own garden grapes. Jason smiled, reaching for it. 

“Ah,” he said, taking another small sip, realizing that it tasted even better than before. “This is just a little something of my own concoction,” Jason said. “Nothing like these wines though,” Jason lied with a secret little smile. “Anyway, the next bottle is a pinot noir…”


	18. Day 21 - Splish and Splash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Monster  
**Warnings/Tags: JayDickTim, tentacle monster Jason, siren Dick, human Tim, plot without porn because I got lazy, fluff and cuddling**

“Did you finish your homework, Dami?” Dick asked, knocking on the door of Damian’s bedroom. 

“None of your business, Grayson,” Damian grunted. 

“Hey, don’t talk to your dad like that, brat,” Tim snapped, poking his head out of the bathroom across the hall.

Damian’s scoff was clear from inside his room. “He’s not my dad, Drake, and neither are you.”

Dick just shook his head and sighed. “Just asking,” he said before turning to Tim, smiling at his mate. “He’s just being difficult, you know that,” he murmured. “Don’t worry about him.”

“I know,” Tim grumbled. “But I can’t help it. He’s been a pain in my ass for years now.”

Dick laughed softly, pressing a kiss to the top of Tim’s head. Tim and Damian had gone to the same school, though they were four years apart in age. Damian had skipped a year when he was younger, so he was just starting high school the same year Tim was graduating. 

It was also that same year that Dick and Jason accepted Tim, a human, into their already strange mating situation, and only a few months later that they took Damian in. 

“C’mon, let’s go to bed,” Dick said, putting an arm around Tim’s waist. Tim nodded and put his hands on Dick’s hips, pulling them together and leaning in for a kiss.

Damian’s door opened right then and the teenager stalked out, he heading for the kitchen, but he stopped, glaring at how close Dick and Tim were standing. 

“Get your greedy hands off of my guardian, Drake,” Damian snarled. 

Tim glared at him. “Your _guardian _is also my _boyfriend_, kid!”

“Now, now,” Dick said with a sigh. 

Damian turned his nose up at Tim. “Well, he’s too good for you, you mere human.” Then, he stalked away. 

Tim sputtered. “You’re human too, idiot!”

Dick just smiled fondly and pulled Tim into the kiss they had been interrupted from. Tim moaned softly in surprise, his tongue accepting Dick’s tongue into his mouth. 

Dick’s hands slipped under Tim’s t-shirt, grabbing onto bare skin. 

Just then, there was a pounding on the thick glass underneath their feet. 

They both looked down to see Jason staring up at them, looking mildly jealous. 

Dick laughed, and they stepped off of the trapdoor. Using a couple of his tentacles, Jason pushed the door up and pulled himself out of the ocean and into their house. He reached over and grabbed a towel, immediately starting to pat himself dry.

“Getting started without me?” Jason asked with a grin.

“No,” Dick said. “We were just going to go cuddle while waiting for you to come back!”

“Uh-huh,” Jason said, drawing his tentacles in from out of the water. His tentacles curled around Dick and Tim’s ankles, anchoring them there.

“Clingy, much?” Tim teased. 

Jason rolled his eyes, but he smiled. “Don’t get mouthy with me, now, Timbo, lest I punish you.”

“Oh, no, I’m terrified!” Tim mocked, leaning now and puckering his lips. “I want my kiss.”

Jason dutifully delivered one to Tim, then turned to Dick, who also leaned down for a kiss. Then, Jason closed the trapdoor and stood up, his tentacles morphing into legs. Jason forced himself between Dick and Tim, putting an arm around each of his mates.

“Shall we?” he asked. Then, he paused. “Wait, where’s Damian?”

“In the kitchen,” Dick said, leaning his head on Jason’s shoulders. 

“At this time of night?” Jason asked, eyebrows furrowing. 

“Probably raiding your cookies,” Tim added. 

“That brat,” Jason grumbled. 

“Jason!” Dick said with a laugh. “He’s your son!”

“Ward,” Jason pointed out. “I’m too young to have a son his age.”

They made it to the bedroom, which had an extra large bed, enough for all three of them. Dick belly-flopped onto it, then turned over to pull Tim down next to him. Jason sat down first, then pulled the covers back, letting his mates crawl under the covers before him.

Then, he slipped underneath the blankets to join them.

“Mmm, I’ve missed you today, Jay,” Dick said. “And you too, Timmy. It’s quiet here when no one’s around.”

“You can go swimming,” Jason said softly, his legs melting into a mass of tentacles and tangling in with both Dick and Tim’s legs. “Or flying.”

“I know, but I don’t want to leave our home,” Dick whispered fearfully. “I… If I leave, I’m scared i won’t want to come back.”

“Oh, baby,” Jason murmured. “You’re a bird, Dickie! Well, half bird, but still! You need some freedom.”

“Yeah,” Tim added, pressing his lips to the back of Dick’s neck and wrapping his arms around the siren. “We know you’ll come back to us. You feel too much responsibility to leave us forever.”

Dick was still unsure. “It was so hard for me to relinquish my freedom to be with you in the first place, Jay. If- If I get a taste of that again-”

“Dick,” Tim sighed. “You’re not going to leave us. Have some faith in yourself!”

Dick made an unhappy noise and snuggled into the bed, glad that he was in the middle of his two mates. However, he needed a subject change. “How was your test today, Timmy?” he murmured, rolling over to face the human.

Tim smiled. “It went really well! I got a perfect score.”

“Of course you did,” Jason said fondly. “You’re as much of an overachiever as the brat is.”

“Don’t lump me with that little demon,” Tim said. But his eyes still glittered with pride. Being in his first year of college, Tim was rather nervous about how he would do. It turned out he settled in just perfectly fine. 

“And you, Jay? How was work?”

“Exhausting, as usual,” Jason said. “But it’s alright. I’m back home now, with the two loves of my life.”

“We love you too, Jay,” Dick said with a smile, turning his head at a scary angle to press a brief kiss to Jason’s lips. 


	19. Day 24 - The Night of His Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Midnight  
**Warnings/Tags: JayDami, erotica writer Jason, older Jason, younger Damian, aged up Damian, no porn**

_“I met him at the Gold Rose. I was having a whisky on the rocks when he approached me.”_

He was due for another story, and Jason knew just where to find it.

The bar was called Rose Gold, and Jason had a glass of whiskey, neat. He was watching the people mingle and chat. It was still early in the night, so the bar was far what it usually is on a Friday night. 

“_He ordered asked the bartender for a margarita, which caught my attention.”_

_“_Sex on the beach, please,” a voice said to the right of Jason. 

Jason glanced over, somewhat surprised to see a man leaning there. 

“What?” the guy asked, noticing Jason’s stare. “I’m not allowed to order girly drinks?”

Jason laughed. “No, no,” he said, sitting up. “You totally are.” He leaned in a bit. “It’s just this bar isn’t really known for mixing the best cocktails. Though they do make a really good margarita. When you’re already wasted, that is.” He lifted his own glass to the man with a grin. 

The man gave him a hard stare. Then, he sat down. “Then what is good here?” he asked. “I’ve never been here.” The lightest of blushes tinged the man’s face. 

Jason laughed. “Well, you can never go wrong with straight liquor,” Jason said, which is what I usually have. But their house beers are pretty good if you’re looking for a mellow night with friends.”

The man’s lips thinned. “My friends don’t drink,” he said. 

“That sucks,” Jason said. He watched the bartender set down the man’s drink before raising it to him. “Cheers, I’ll drink with you tonight.”

The man gave Jason a wry smile before clinking his cocktail glass with Jason’s. They both took a sip, and the man did not look particularly pleased with the drink he ordered. 

Jason laughed, he could not help it. “Told you. Not the best you’ve had, huh?”

“I’ve never… had a drink before,” the man said slowly. 

Jason blinked at him. “You’ve never had alcohol?”

The man shook his head. “Today’s my twenty-first birthday.”

Jason’s eyes nearly bugged out. He sat up suddenly. “You’re shitting me.”

“’_Never?’ I whispered._

_“’Never,’ he said back, his strong green eyes searing into my very soul.”_

“You certainly don’t look it,” Jason muttered. “Well, since you don’t have friends to celebrate with tonight, I guess I’ll treat you. For your birthday.”

The man tapped his fingers again his glass. “Fine. One drink. I… I don’t want to take advantage of a stranger because it’s my birthday.”

Jason snorted. “Hang around a bar for a few more years, and you’ll regret not taking advantage of a stranger offering you free drinks.” He waved the bartender over. “Get this guy whatever he wants. On me.” He leaned towards the man. “Try a shot. It’s birthday ritual.”

The man grimaced, but he ordered a shot of tequila. Jason got one as well. 

The bartender poured it for them and Jason raised his shot glass to the hesitant man.

“On three,” Jason said. “One, two, three!” He threw his head back and felt the alcohol burn its way down his throat. He set his glass back down on the bar, watching the other man wince his way through the shot. 

He shook his head, setting the shot glass down next to Jason’s. “Disgusting,” he spat. 

Jason laughed. “Yeah, it tends to be. Get a beer instead, kid.”

The man glared at him. “Not a kid,” he grumbled. 

“Well, you never told me your name and you’re like seven years younger than I am. I’m Jason by the way.”

The man’s green eyes bore into Jason’s blue ones for a few more seconds. “Damian. Damian Wayne.”

Jason had to pause a second to think why that name was so familiar. “Ah.” He decided not to say anything. “Happy birthday, Damian.”

“_His name was Damen Wake. His father was a rich businessman in the city, and he spent his days at rich people parties. But I could see it in his emerald orbs that he was lonely.”_

“So, tell me about yourself, Damian,” Jason said. 

Damian snorted. “I’d rather not. My life is far from interesting. Tell me about _you _instead? What brings you to this bar tonight?”

Jason shrugged. “I come here every Friday night. After a week of teaching classes and such, I look forward to a drink and a nice of people-watching.”

“You teach,” Damian said. “What do you teach?”

“English,” Jason said simply, not elaborating too much. “And before you ask, yes, I do love it.”

Damian snorted. “I wasn’t going to say anything.”

“You said it without saying a word,” Jason said. “I know when people are thinking it. Want that beer now?”

Damian nodded and they had the bartender pour him another drink. Jason got himself some chips to much on, not wanting to get wasted.

“Whose your favorite author?” Damian asked. “Wait, let me guess.” There was a dramatic pause. “Charles Dickens. No, no, _Hemingway_. Austen?”

Jason laughed. “Not quite.”

“Please don’t tell me you’re a fan of the Bard.His sole life goal is to frustrate and confuse me.”

“I love Shakespeare, actually,” Jason laughed. “But no, he’s not my favorite.”

“Tell me who,” Damian said, leaning on the bar and looking at Jason, his green eyes bright and curious.

Jason was surprised to actually find himself _liking _the young man, despite the fact that he usually went for older guys. 

“Wilde,” he said with a grin. 

“Really!” Damian said, surprise written all over his face. “You don’t seem like a Wilde kind of guy.”

Jason smirked. “You don’t really know me,” he said. “Maybe I _can_ be quite wild. In other places when I’m not at the bar.” Jason wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Damian rolled his eyes and managed to keep from a snort. “You’re like my older brother. He came over to say happy birthday to me today, and after suffering through a day of his puns, I come here and _you_!”

Jason shrugged unapologetically, giving Damian a grin. 

Damian stared at him, and a second later, waved the bartender over. “Another shot of tequila, please,” he said. He pointed to Jason with a small smirk. “On him.”

Jason laughed and nodded his head. “I thought you weren’t going to do any more shots?”

Damian shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe I’m feeling a bit _wild _myself tonight.”

Damian’s shot came, and he took it with a little more than a silent grimace. Then, when he opened his eyes again to look at Jason, he could see a hint of boldness in his eyes. 

Damian grinned at him. He turned on his stool so that he was angled at Jason, his knees occasionally knocking against Jason’s legs. The first couple of times, Jason pulled away, but then he stopped, and Damian continued brushing their legs together whenever he moved. 

“So,” Damian said. “Tell me what you do in your free time? I mean, being a teacher, you must have more free time than most.”

“Sometimes,” Jason said. “Not always though. But during the summer months, I like writing. Push out a novel or two.”

“Oh?” Damian asked, eyebrow arching. “Anything I’ve read?”

Jason gave a weak chuckle that was rather nervous. “Nah, I don’t think so. I don’t write to make money. Just for fun, and it’s all self-published, so there’s a very little chance you’ve read it.”

“Don’t underestimate me,” Damian laughed. “I’ve read quite a range of novels. From Wilde, King, Christie to little internet published stories. Give me a title.”

Jason shook his head with an amused smile. “I write under a pseudonym. And for a good reason.”

“_Oh_.” Damian said, nodding slowly like he understood, but Jason doubted it.

He changed the topic of conversation quickly.

“_Midnight approached. As the hours passed, Damen __moved closer to me as we talked, and I could feel his jade green gaze burning into me, searing into my own blue intrigue. As the hours passed, I wanted him more than for a night of bar side companionship.”_

_“_Ah,” Damian said, glancing at his expensive watch. “It’s midnight,” he said. “Guess it’s not my birthday anymore.”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t keep celebrating,” Jason said. “Up for one last drink?”

“No,” Damian said. “I think I’ll pass. I want to be able to get home on my own legs,” he laughed. He stood up, practically standing in the space between Jason’s thighs. “I should… go,” he said, licking his lips. 

“Okay,” Jason said. “It was nice meeting you, Damian,” he said, not particularly wanting Damian to leave.

Damian kept standing there. Suddenly, he said, “Hey, do you want to get out of here? Together?”

Jason could not stop himself from grinning. “I would love to.”

“_We went to his place, which was in a penthouse high above the city. I could see all the glittering lights of the busy city nightlife from the floor-to-ceiling windows in his bedroom. The distant sounds of the city became background news when I fell backwards onto his bed, blouse unbuttoned and hair splayed all over his sheets.”_

When Jason woke up the next morning, Damian had already the hotel room, leaving some money for Jason’s cab fare and a long note thanking him for celebrating his birthday with him.

~~~

Four weeks later, Jason was back at the Rose Gold. Summer was ending soon, and he wanted at least one more story written and published before he was too busy to write again.

He ordered himself a glass of wine, already forming the words in his mind. 

“_I stared at him from over the rim of my wineglass, unable to break the electric connect between us, our eyes at the center of it all.”_

Someone sat down next to Jason, and Jason glanced over, wondering if he luck was so good that his night was possibly going to start so early on. 

When he saw who it was, Jason’s eyes widened. His story suddenly took a sharp turn. 

“_I never thought I would see him again. But there he was. Damen Wake, sitting beside me at the same dingy bar we met in. This time, he ordered nothing and turned to me, those eyes sending familiar flurries of arousal through me as I recalled our first meeting._

_‘Fancy meeting you here,’ I said softly, giving him a smile.”  
_

_“_Damian?” Jason asked, blinking. “Um, hi? Can I… help you with something?” he asked, unnerved by Damian’s intense stare, not quite a glare, but close.

Damian stared at him hard, his lips pursed. “Buy me a drink,” he said. 

“Yeah,” Jason said, eyebrows furrowing slowly. “Sure.” He waved the bartender over, not looking away from Damian’s not-glare. “Can you get him whatever he wants on me?”

The bartender waited patiently for Damian to order something. 

Damian continued to stare at Jason. “Margarita,” he said. The bartender nodded and left. Jason just continued to stare at Damian in bemusement. 

“So… how have you been?” Jason asked.

Damian shook his head. “You don’t know why I’m here, do you?”

“Uhhh, if it’s not to get a drink, I really don’t,” Jason said. He swirled his wine in the glass, unsure if he should take a sip or not. “Why are you here?”

The bartender set Damian’s margarita down beside him, but Damian ignored it. “I read your book,” he finally said. 

And Jason’s story came crashing down around him as a cold chill ran through his body. 

“’_I don’t- I don’t know what you’re talking about,’ I stammered when he confronted me.”_

_“_My what?” Jason asked, giving Damian what he felt was a oblivious smile. 

“Your book,” Damian said through gritted teeth. “About- About the night of my birthday.”

Jason took a deep breath. “Damian, I don’t know what you’re talking about. I didn’t write a book about-”

“Bullshit,” Damian hissed. “Everything was exactly as it was that night. Well, mostly the same.”

“A coincidence of some sort?” Jason said weakly, knowing he had been found out. 

Damian rolled his eyes. “Stop it, Jason. I know Jade P. Torrance is you. Everything makes sense. ‘She’ publishes her stories during the summer months. ‘She’ has the same initials as you. ‘She’ has admitted to basing her stories off real experiences.” Damian snorted. “I just did not think it would be _literally the same.”_

_“_No one knows it was you, Damian,” Jason said, almost pleading. 

“So you admit it, then.”

Jason nodded slowly. “Yeah, fine,” he said. “I’m Jade, okay?”

Damian stared at him for a few more seconds. Then he smirked. “Erotica? That’s what you write?”

Jason blushed. “Shut up, you brat.”

Damian laughed, taking his margarita, looking at it for a second. “I’ve never even had a margarita before,” he said. He took a sip then nodded. “Not too bad.”

Jason huffed. “So what do you want? It’s already published and printed. I can’t exactly take it back.”

Damian shook his head. “No, that’s not what I’m asking,” Damian said. Now it was his turn to blush. “Um, you know how I said I read a wide variety of genres? It, uh, it just go happens that… um, Torrance might be one of my favorites?”

Jason blinked at him. “You can’t be fucking serious.”

“I… am,” Damian said slowly. “I thought you’d be more happy,” he pointed out. 

Jason pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath. “Okay, Torrance writes doesn’t write _good _stories. She writes in a ‘cheesy, overdone, romance novel’ style. _How _can that possibly be one of your favorites?”

“Because the stories are from real events,” Damian said. “It’s- It’s kinda hot to hear what someone has been getting up to.” He licked his lips. “Though, I must admit, I did not think Torrance would be a man.”

Jason sipped his wine to avoid Damian’s stare this time. 

Damian leaned in, his leg knocking against Jason’s. “You know, I actually really enjoyed the night of my birthday. And it was really hot to read about it. I… I wouldn’t mind a repeat?”

Jason’s head snapped back to stare at him. “You’re serious?”

Damian nodded, his cheeks tinged red. “You can even write another story.”

Jason licked his lips, which tasted like his sweet wine, now tasting much sweeter than before. “No,” he said slowly. “I’m not opposed to a repeat, but I don’t think I’m going to write a story about it.”

“Why not?” Damian asked. 

“Because if we do _this _a second time, I’m going to want a third time, then a fourth. I don’t know if my readers will want a story about the same guy over and over again.”

Damian cocked his head to the side. “Why’s that?”

“Erotica is different from other genres. It bores easy,” Jason explained. “That’s why my stories have to be short. It’s hard to have a novel-lengthed story of pure porn. No one will be horny enough to read it all,” he snorted. 

Damian contemplated this. “Well, have you ever thought about stemming into other genres? Action, adventure… romance?”

Jason regarded Damian. “Maybe… why?”

“Because, I think I can make ‘Damen Wake’ more exciting than just ‘strong hips thrusting into your wet heat’,” Damian said with a smirk, crowding closer into Jason’s space. 

Jason pulled a face. “Okay. If- If I agree to this, you have to promise me _never _to quote my own stories back to me.” He shivered. “That was very uncomfortable to hear.”

Damian laughed softly and leaned in. “I promise,” he said. 

Then, Jason let him kiss him, and maybe, just maybe, Jason took his advice. 

“_I never thought I would end up dating rich, handsome, famous Damen Wake. And yet, here I was, standing at his side on the red carpet of a movie premiere, his arm around my waist, and I wondered what would have happened if I had not been at the Gold Rose that night… if I had not been at the Gold Rose the second night. I wonder what would have happened.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to post this November first, but on second thought, since it's an October event, that makes no sense. So these will probably updated a couple days after they're posted on Tumblr due to some editing I will make to the little fics (maybe). But, if you want to catch them as they come out each day, the raw, unedited versions are on my [Tumblr](https://gaygent37.tumblr.com/) (and you can reblog and share my mistakes with everyone). Anyway, enjoy!


End file.
